A Challenge for the Wolf
by Puppybaddog
Summary: SaitouTokio fic...Saitou the police officer needs a challenge in his life…too bad he can’t keep her quiet…hehehe..completed
1. Chapter 1 First Glance

A challenge for the Wolf/ Puppybaddog

Summary: Saitou the police officer needs a challenge in his life…too bad he can't keep her quiet…hehehe

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 First glance

Nine years after the revolution one Hajime Saitou, well actually Goro Fujita was walking down a street in Kyoto a cigarette to his lips his left hand fingering the hilt of his katana, making his rounds as usual with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

To the people he was to protect he was a kind, polite policeman, yet no one would think that this kind policeman used to be the third captain of the Shinsengumi. Saitou sighed as he looked at the people around him, after years of undercover work and countless missions followed by numerous secret operations to infiltrated enemy bases and camps. The wolf of Mibu had now been assigned to the police force where he commanded two dozen men, and to tell the truth he was bored out of his mind the patrols sucked and the paperwork, god the paperwork don't get the man started on that it was infuriating. He needed a challenge.

'Where the hell would I find something challenging to do around here?' he thought to himself as he stepped out of the Akabeko after eating his lunch he continued his rounds, and narrowed his eyes when a fellow police officer ran up to him seeming to be in a panic.

"Fujita-san…" he breathed resting his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

Saitou quirked an eye, "I'm several minutes from the station, how the hell can you be tired just from running from there?"

"I'm sorry sir…" the officer took a breath and stood up straight, "We've received word that Yakamuza is on the move sir…"

Saitou quirked an eye a tiny grin appeared on his lips, "Finally…" he grumbled heading towards the precinct, "Where?"

"They were seen crossing through the woods near Genji-san's dojo…"

"How long ago?"

"An hour ago sir…"

Saitou stopped and turned to the man, "And you only tell me this now…" he hissed, watching as the man stepped back in fear of the wolf. Saitou took a deep breath, "Head back to headquarters get me a dozen armed men to meet me at Genji's…and for heaven's sake hurry the hell up…" Saitou ordered as he turned and headed towards the old master's dojo.

Twenty minutes later, Saitou narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the grounds before him, "Orders sir?" one of the men whispered.

"Matsu take four men head to the right, Hoji take four go left…" he ordered then looked behind him, "You two come with me…" he whispered as he silently walked forward.

The men they were after were rumored to have killed several people whom owned small businesses in the marketplace, so they could take them over and turn them into either a brothel or some type of business along those lines. A ruse of sorts to hide the fact that they were either selling drugs, weapons or anything else that was illegal.

XxXxX

Tokio Takagi sighed as she trudged through the forest to get to the numerous beehives she had set up with Master Genji's permission of course, today wasn't her day first she woke up late and in some weird position now feeling pain in her back and neck, which made her arrive late at work where she dropped several bowls of food. And having a rather short fuse and not wanting to lose her boss anymore customers, Tokio decided to take a stroll in the woods to gather a few ingredients. Being a master chef at the Akabeko Tokio liked getting the ingredients herself since her dishes were rather popular.

Humming a tiny little tune Tokio sighed as she spotted the wooden boxes within the small field ahead, hearing voices she immediately froze and looked around. Spotting six men arguing and pushing each other she frowned and crossed her arms, "HEY…" she yelled getting their attention, "Do you mind moving your little fight somewhere else, you're aggravating the bees…" she drawled.

The eldest of the group stepped forward and eyed her over, an evil grin plastered itself on his lips as he lunged forward, Tokio's eyes widened as an alarm went off in her head telling her to move, turning she began to run.

As the man quickly caught up with her Tokio tried to make herself run faster feeling his fingers trying to latch onto the top of her kimono as he grabbed for her, Tokio screeched to a halt, ducked and stretched out her left leg successfully tripping the man sending him crashing in a ditch.

Tokio sat up and looked behind her to see if his companions had followed which they did but they immediately stopped and began running away. Tokio frowned as she turned her head again and heard several voices before her, hearing people running towards her Tokio not wanting to be caught by some perverted asshole quickly stood up.

Spotting at least several armed men running towards her and not noticing or caring that they were uniformed police officers Tokio's eyes locked with a pair of amber ones, stepping back she quickly turned and began running towards the field. "WAIT…" she heard the man yell out.

'I don't think so…' she thought to herself as she ran faster and disappeared in the woods.

Arriving back at the street Tokio stopped and took a few deep breaths, "What the hell was that about?" she grumbled looking behind her she started walking back home, "The hell with this I'm going back home and hiding in the closet…" she breathed.

XxXxX

The captain stared at the retreating figure of the woman, turning to his men, he frowned, "Matsu…come with me Hoji take your group and try to track down the rest of his men, the rest of you take this idiot back to the precinct…" he ordered as he jogged towards where the woman had disappeared.

"Sir…where are we going?" Matsu asked as he tried to keep up with his superior.

"The woman…I want her in custody…"

"What woman?"

"Beige kimono, red obi, ebony hair pinned up, amber eyes, about five foot four, hundred pounds…runs extremely fast…" he smirked as he ran out of the woods only to find himself on a street. Saitou and Matsu screeched to a halt as they looked left and right, not seeing anyone matching the description Saitou had given the wolf sighed, "Go left, I'll take right…" he ordered.

"Yes sir…" Matsu breathed as he jogged for a few minutes then began walking slowly trying to spot the woman.

Saitou walked all the way to the market and frowned, "This should be fun…" he grumbled at the sudden flock of people walking throughout the streets.

XxXxX

Tokio sighed as she had decided to head back to work, hoping it would help get her mind off the day's events, looking herself over she growled as she was covered in dirt and bent down to brush it off her kimono, noticing the rip at the bottom Tokio frowned and stood up. She gasped when she spotted the same man with the amber eyes from the woods, suddenly noticing what he wore, "Wait he's a cop…Oh great just perfect…" she sighed ducking into a nearby shop.

Waiting until he passed by Tokio slowly stepped out and seeing that he hadn't seen her rushed up the street to her house.

XxXxX

Saitou smirked as he spotted the woman ducking into a nearby shop, 'Hn I wonder where you'll lead me?' he thought to himself as he walked down the street still pretending to look for the woman, glancing behind his shoulder he watched as she ran up the street.

An evil smirk crossed his lips as he crossed the street ducking within a shop he came out the back and ran down the alley, quickly catching up to the woman but kept his distance. After following her for several minutes he watched her enter a house. Saitou smirked as he figured that little green house was either a hideout or where the woman lived, chuckling softly Saitou went to her neighbors and with a smile asked them a few questions about the woman that stayed in the small green house.

After a few hours had passed Saitou stood at the end of the street out of view leaning against a nearby fence he smoked a cigarette, keeping an eye on the woman's house. Saitou didn't even turn his head when Matsu approached him, "Two men have been captured the others managed to run off…Sir?"

"Return to your duties…"

"But what about the woman?"

"I'm keeping an eye on her…"

"Is she with them?"

"I'm not sure…take the other street I don't want her seeing you…"

"Yes sir…" Matsu saluted and walked away.

XxXxX

Tokio grumbled as she tied a green obi around her yellow kimono, "I hope that stupid cop has a bad memory…" she grumbled tying her hair in a braid.

Stepping out of her house Tokio looked around and locked her door, then walked down the street making her way towards the Akabeko not wanting Tae to worry since she hadn't returned yet.

Looking around she entered the restaurant and made her way towards Tae walking to the kitchen Tokio sighed as she spotted the woman, "I have had an extremely bad day today and I'm feeling kind of sick…Is it alright if I take the rest of the day off Tae?"

"Oh dear yes of course…" Tae smiled. "Last thing I want is my best cook to get sick…go home now go…shoo…" Tae smiled as she nudged the woman towards the door.

After chatting with Tae for a few minutes Tokio left by the back and decided to do a little shopping.

Saitou smirked as he watched her leave by the alley, "Hn…this should be interesting…" he smirked as he followed her.

Looking at the selection of fish from one of the vendors Tokio smiled at the man then frowned as she turned around and saw the same police officer walking into a nearby shop, watching him for a few minutes she found that he had bought something as he left the shop as he held a small pack of something he then placed the pack in his coat pocket and with a tiny smile the officer tipped his cap to a few passerby's and walked in another direction.

Tokio narrowed her eyes at the man and continued to shop after a few hours she returned to her house, still looking behind her. Making sure the doors and windows were locked Tokio looked out the windows seeing mostly darkness. It seemed every time she turned around that cop was right there yet it didn't look like he was looking for her, "He's probably just doing his rounds or something…I must have imagined him this morning…" she mumbled to herself, then went to the kitchen to start on diner.

XxXxX

The next day Saitou knowing that the woman according to her neighbors never left her house until after eight or nine in the morning, the wolf arrived to his previous spot early and looked up when he spotted movement at the woman's house, seeing her look around he stepped back and waited a few moments before he began following her.

"Being cautious…" he smirked as he stayed out of view seeing that the woman kept looking behind her. After following her for about ten minutes Saitou chuckled as he stepped in the middle of the somewhat crowded street and allowed himself to be seen by her.

Tokio frowned as she glanced behind her to see that same policeman staring at her. Rolling her eyes she quickened her pace and ran into the nearest building which was a small sake shop, looking back she watched as the policeman stopped in the middle of the street right in front of the shop and stared ahead of him, a small smirk crossed his lips as his right hand searched his coat pockets for something.

Taking out a cigarette Saitou placed the white stick between his lips and struck a match swiftly lighting it. All the while he glanced to his right at the shop entrance watching the woman as she stared at him.

Saitou lifted his head and took a deep breath, then released the smoke from his lungs, he smirked when he heard a commotion within the shop and turned towards the small argument.

XxXxX

Tokio glared at the wolf, "What the hell does he want with me?" she asked herself, now extremely absorbed in her thoughts about the policeman, Tokio never noticed the three drunk men behind her.

"Well hic…well looks li-ke my hic wish has come true…hehehe" one of the drunks slurred as he stepped forward and pushed Tokio against the wall beginning to kiss her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"What the…GET THE HELL OFF ME…" Tokio yelled as she slapped and punched the man.

Hearing this Saitou entered the shop and looked at the bruised unconscious man on the floor, he quirked an eye as he glanced at the woman who was on the defensive and glaring at the drunk, "Miss I'll have to ask that you come with me…" Saitou spoke up.

"What why?" Tokio growled standing up straight.

"You're causing a disturbance…" he answered plainly as he grasped her arm and led her out of the shop.

"DISTURBANCE MY ASS…those bastards were dead drunk and groped me, nobody touches me without my permission and that goes for you too grabby let go…" she growled trying to free her arm.

"I am a police officer and taking you in for questioning…" Saitou sighed as he ignored the stares and headed for the police precinct which was a dozen feet away.

"Questioning…ya right…" Tokio grumbled as she continued to pull on her arm.

"Yes questioning…" Saitou answered. "And please stop struggling I'll carry you inside if I have to…" he smirked as he led her up the steps holding the door open he pulled her inside.

Saitou sighed as he practically dragged the pissed off woman through the station walking to his office he ignored her yells and protests as she tried to free herself from his hold on her upper arm, entering his office Saitou closed the door and sat her down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "You know I am a woman you could be a little gentler…" she growled as she jerked her arm back when he released her. Tokio narrowed her eyes at the man as she crossed her arms at her chest.

Saitou eyed her over silently as he leaned against his desk, contemplating how to keep her quiet for the next five minutes, "I did tell you to stop struggling…and would you please lower your voice…" he asked.

"HA…make me…" she challenged then quickly looked around as an evil grin had made its way on the wolf's lips.

"Why did you drag me here anyway…I've done nothing wrong…" she quickly looked away then turned her head back to him, "Why do you keep following me anyways you're not some crazed perverted stalker are you?"

Saitou couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up straight and took off his sword then

headed behind his desk resting his sword against the wall he sat down in his chair and leaned back looking at her again, "No…" he answered plainly, "What is your name?" he asked.

Tokio eyed him over from the top of his head to his chest, not much more to see since the rest was hidden behind a desk, "Why should I tell you?" she asked not trusting the man.

Saitou smirked, "Because I asked…" he answered smoothly.

"Not a very good reason for me to tell you everywhere I turn, you're there you could be as I've said before…some pervert for all I know…"

Saitou took a small breath, "I'll ask again, what is your name?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"No…it's an introduction…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why won't you tell me?" Saitou asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Because I don't know you…"

"Captain Goro Fujita." He answered, "Now you know me now answer my first question."

Tokio narrowed her eyes at the man, then sighed. "Tokio Takagi…" she drawled.

"Now was that so hard?" Saitou asked with a smirk.

"Yes can I go now?" she drawled looking at the closed door, wandering if she could make a run for it.

"No." he answered looking at a file on his desk. "How long have you lived in Tokyo?" he asked his eyes locking with hers as she turned her head to his question.

Tokio smirked, "I thought you said this wasn't an interrogation?" she quipped.

"It isn't…now answer my question."

Tokio huffed as she crossed her arms again, "Two years." She answered simply looking around the man's office.

"Really?"

Tokio rolled her eyes, "Yes really."

"Then why is it your neighbors don't know who you are?"

Tokio glared at the man, "I like my privacy…what wait you've been to my house…" Saitou nodded, "How the hell would you know where I live?"

"Like it's hard to follow you…" he answered.

"You are a stalker…" she accused standing up and glaring at the man.

"No I'm not…now sit down…" he drawled watching as she narrowed her eyes and did as he asked, "How long have you lived in Tokyo?" he asked again and smirked, "Even better is Tokio your real name?" he asked tilting his head to the left.

"Yes it is and you're annoying…" she grumbled.

"And you're a liar." Saitou pointed out.

"Fine a few months jeez…why do you care, what do you want?" she growled.

Saitou chuckled softly, this woman was easy to rile up he was actually enjoying this. "You work at the Akabeko?" he asked ignoring her question and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes…would you like to know what color my undergarments are, or do you know that already?" she asked with a small frown not liking that this man knew almost everything about her.

"No I wouldn't…and no I don't." he answered coyly.

"This is stupid why are you doing this?"

"Why did you run from me when we first met in the woods yesterday?" he asked starring at her, "What were you doing there?"

Tokio frowned and refused to answer as she looked to the door again, "Why?"

Saitou sighed, "You're not leaving this station until you tell me why you were there…if you tell me the truth I might not have to arrest you…"

Tokio stood up the chair falling to the floor behind her, "ARREST ME…FOR WHAT?" she yelled.

"Do you have any idea who those men were?"

"No…"

"Then what were you doing there?" Saitou lowered his voice a bit starting to lose patience since he hated repeating himself.

"I was on my way to gather honey…" she answered.

Saitou frowned as he registered what the woman had just said, "…what?"

"Hello…I'm a cook at the Akabeko…you do know that since you keep following me around town…" she sighed as she walked around the office looking at the books on one of the shelves, "I like to put honey in the food I prepare…" she mumbled.

Saitou closed his eyes for a moment, leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't believe this…" he sighed.

"What?" Tokio asked turning to him a bit annoyed.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know those men, what they do or did, you have no part in their little enterprise?"

Tokio glared, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You helped in the capture of their leader…he is in our custody and is at the moment yelling out within his cell that he'll and I quote, 'Find that little wench and rip her heart out.'" he chuckled, "All this because you went to get honey…"

"WHAT!" Saitou actually winced at the shrill of her voice and watched intently as she walked from one end of the room to the other, "Rip my heart out hn I'd like to see him try…who the hell wants to kill someone just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time…what a moron…" she growled then turned to the police officer, "I didn't know who they were, I don't know what they look like…that idiot was chasing me…I just tripped the bastard." she yelled. "I thought he was gonna rape me…"

"Calm down you'll be put in protective custody, then…"

"What no way…"

"Your life is in danger…" Saitou sighed.

"I can take care of myself…"

"Even if you can you're still getting a police escort…" Saitou drawled as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're an asshole…you know that?"

"So I've heard…"

"You can't be serious…"

"Yes I am…"

"For how long?"

"Until those men in the woods have been captured and to my knowledge there are three left…"

"What the…I don't want some prick cop following me around…"

Saitou smirked as he leaned back in his chair, "Very well I can lock you up in cell instead…you'd be safe there…"

Tokio narrowed her eyes at the man, then crossed her arms to her chest and looked away. "Bastard…" she mumbled eliciting a tiny smirk from the wolf's lips.

Saitou stepped out of his office with a pissed Tokio following behind him, "Matsu…" the wolf called out.

Tokio huffed as she spotted a young man in his mid-twenties approach, "This is Miss Takagi…she's under our protection escort her to her home see that no harm comes to her, you'll have a replacement in six hours." He ordered.

"Yes sir…" Matsu nodded and looked to Tokio.

"Can't believe this…" she grumbled walking passed the men and stepping outside.

"I take it she's not too happy sir?" Matsu chuckled as he moved to follow the woman.

"Apparently not…" Saitou smirked as he returned into his office.

XxXxX

A few days later nearly every single time Tokio looked up she would spot that annoying wolf around, narrowing her eyes she smirked, "Not a stalker my ass…" she mumbled then looked to her escort, "Hey…does he always patrol the streets this often?" she asked pointing to the captain whom wasn't wearing his coat at the moment as he walked away.

"Who Fujita–san…yes he does…" Officer Hoji her escort for the evening chuckled.

"But he's off duty right?" she asked looking to Hoji whom nodded, "Doesn't that man have any hobbies?" she drawled.

"Not that I know of the captain doesn't talk about his personal life…" he answered following her within a few shops.

"That a fact…" Tokio mused aloud, "I should send him a present…" she chuckled.

"Ma'am?"

"What do you think he would like a fist in the face, or a foot up his ass?"

"Eh…you're not really…"

"Nu-uh never mind it would be too obvious, I'd probably be the first one he'd come after…" she rambled, "He probably already knows anyways…" she sighed and looked to Hoji, "Look I'm gonna close my eyes and the moment I turn around and open them there he'll be…" Tokio frowned as she closed her eyes and turned around and opened them blinking a few times she didn't see the wolf anywhere, "Eh he's probably hiding somewhere…get out here you stalker you…" she grumbled.

"Eh Miss Tokio maybe you should sit down and get out of the sun or something…" Hoji frowned a bit. "I have a feeling this will be a long day…" he sighed hearing her yell out for Saitou to come out.

XxXxX

A few days later Tokio was in a word ecstatic as Matsu had just informed her that the remaining three men whom worked with Yakamuza had just been captured. And that tomorrow would be the last day that she would be placed under protective custody.

XxXxX

Saitou frowned when he arrived at the precinct walking up the steps he narrowed his eyes a bit as he spotted one of his informants cowering in a corner walking back down he sighed as he looked to the man, "You do know you don't need to hide in this little corner all you had to do is send me word and I'll come to you…"

"I have sent word and you haven't come yet…" the informant growled.

"I'm a very busy man so what exactly do you have for me, the rest of Yakamuza's men have been captured late last night…" Saitou drawled lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah they have but…" the informant frowned as he looked past the wolf.

"But what?" Saitou asked narrowing his eyes for a moment.

"Since when is that guy a cop?" he asked.

"What?"

"That guy…" the informant pointed to one of the officers walking away from the precinct.

Saitou turned and looked at the man his informant gestured to, recognizing him to be Lieutenant Atsugi whom had just transferred to the Tokyo precinct not more then a month ago. Saitou had had his suspicions the moment he had met him not liking the ki that came off him which seemed a bit threatening, "Who is he?" Saitou asked.

"I've seen him laughing in a bar with Yakamuza looked like a horse's ass…" he glared.

"What was he doing?"

"Pocketing a huge some of money that Yaka-guy slid on the table…"

"You're positive?"

"Oh yeah…I never forget an asshole…bastard punched me in the face…" he muttered. "Called me a dirty drunk…pfft prick…" he grumbled.

Saitou thought for a moment then narrowed his eyes, "No wonder we could never catch them they were being warned…" Saitou frowned he had noticed these last few days that Atsugi seemed a bit cheery and always asked politely if Hoji or Matsu could use a break in looking after her, saying that he had heard that she was a handful at times. Saitou then noticed that Atsugi had been heading towards a familiar little street which was where Tokio lived. "Fuck…" he breathed and ran all the way to her house.

XxXxX

Tokio's house

Atsugi arrived at a familiar little green house, "Well who knew she lived at this dingy little shack…" he chuckled walking up the steps and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal officer Matsu, "I'm to take over…" Atsugi replied.

Matsu looked around, "Where's Hoji?" he asked.

"He was called off somewhere…I was sent at his stead…"

Matsu thought for a moment since he didn't really know the man very well looking at the time he sighed he was supposed to be replaced right now and he was dead tired nodding his head he held open the door for the man and made his way to the kitchen, "Miss Takagi…"

"Oh god now what?" She frowned looking up as she put away a few dishes.

"This is officer Atsugi…he'll be your escort for the day…"

"Oh wonderful I'm so glad…" Tokio chirped her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And why am I getting a new one, what happened to the other guy?"

"I'm afraid Hoji was called off somewhere, I was sent in his stead…" Atsugi repeated.

Matsu chuckled as he tipped his cap and left the front door, heading to the precinct to give a report after that he headed home to get some long needed rest.

Tokio sighed as she eyed the man over then went to her room to finish getting ready for work, a few minutes later Tokio was now outside, locking her door she led the way to the Akabeko her escort following close behind with an evil smirk gracing his lips.

XxXxX

Saitou arrived at the little green house about four minutes after the two had left, slamming his fist on the door he listened for a moment not hearing anything he slammed his shoulder on the door and entered, quickly searching the house and not finding her there he cursed out and rushed outside making his way to the Akabeko.

XxXxX

Tokio sighed as she glanced behind her, "Ugh you have any idea how annoying it is to have someone follow you everywhere?" she drawled turning into the alley behind the Akabeko as she headed for the kitchen entrance, suddenly cheering up knowing this would be the last day she'd have her escort.

"Yes it can get frustrating at times…thankfully no one will follow you ever again…" Atsugi chuckled as he grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall rearing back Atsugi began hitting her, Tokio lifted her arms to defend herself hearing a loud snap she screamed but Atsugi slammed his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet lifting his knee he rammed it against her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Tokio's legs gave out as she gasped for breath, sliding to the ground, Atsugi then began kicking her, hearing a noise he punched her in the head again and watched as she fell to the ground unconscious looking up and down the alley Atsugi ran off leaving Tokio's beaten form to lie in the dirt and garbage.

Good, bad sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 First Step Forward

Chapter 2 First step forward

It took Saitou two and a half minutes to get to the Akabeko, running into the restaurant Saitou's eyes roamed through the people within not finding her he rushed into the kitchen frightening the waitresses and a cook, Tae's eyes widened a bit. "Fujita-san what are you…" was all she said Saitou ignored her and ran out into the alley looking right then left Saitou sighed as he spotted a limp form on the ground.

"Damnit…" he growled as he slowly walked to her Saitou looked down at the bruised and bloody form before him and knelt down to her he sighed as he shook his head placing two fingers on her neck to check if she had a pulse.

The moment his fingers brushed against her skin, Tokio's left arm jerked back and swatted his hand away. "I'll kick you…" she groaned.

Breathing a small sigh of relief Saitou gently pushed her to lie on her back as he assessed her injuries. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at the person hovering above her. "I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" he whispered carefully picking her up in his arms.

"Shut-up…" Tokio moaned then hissed as she felt an enormous amount of pain in her chest and right arm.

"Try not to move…" Saitou whispered as he stood up and carried her out of the alley.

"Like it's that easy…" she winced taking a quick breath.

"Again with the complaints even while injured can nothing keep her quiet?" he drawled.

Tokio glared at the man, "Oh you just wait when this pain I'm feeling goes away..." she growled.

XxXxX

Nine minutes later Saitou smirked as he walked up the steps and entered the police precinct the captain received odd looks as he carried an unconscious woman in his arms, looking to Tokio's previous escort who gasped when he saw how beaten up she was, "Get a doctor…" Saitou told Matsu, "Begin a search for Lieutenant Atsugi…I want him brought in…" he ordered as he headed for his office.

"Yes sir…" Matsu rushed out of the precinct.

Walking down the hall Saitou carried Tokio within the safety of his office, closing the door behind him with his foot, Saitou gently laid her on the floor opening a small closet he then took out a few blankets. Draping one over the woman he used the other as a pillow, carefully lifting her head he slid it under and checked her pulse again, that idiot Atsugi had apparently gotten a few good hits on her.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he gently brushed a few stay hairs out of her face spotting the blood from a cut on her cheek he growled a bit, hearing a tap at the door Saitou slowly stood up and opened it, "Captain Fujita this is Dr.Gensai…" Matsu breathed nudging the doctor in the room.

Saitou nodded and allowed the doctor to enter, "She was badly beaten said she felt pain in her right arm and her chest…is there anything you need?"

"Warm water…and a few more blankets…" he ordered as he knelt down to her and felt her forehead for a fever.

Saitou nodded and went to get as was asked several minutes later, Saitou sighed as he had taken over another office and was looking through some paperwork, having a hard time to concentrate at the moment. 'Why take the risk?' he thought to himself, 'Why not finish her why leave her alive?' he sighed as he leaned back in his chair his arms behind his head. "And why can't I get her out of my mind…" he grumbled looking at the folders on the desk picking one up he began reading it's contents to get rid of the tiny little distraction that had seemed to plague his mind the first moment he had locked eyes with her.

An hour later after doctor Gensai appeared at the wolf's door telling the captain that Tokio would be alright, her arm wasn't broken only fractured in three places and she had two bruised ribs, "Eh you are Captain Fujita correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well the lady is asking for you…"

"Is she now…thank you doctor…" Saitou nodded and gathered his paperwork he then headed for his office. "This should be interesting…" he mused.

Slowly opening the door he found Tokio leaning against the wall her right arm in a sling, "Okay you said I was to be protected right…then explain this…" Tokio hissed pointing to her arm.

Saitou sighed as he dropped his paperwork on his desk then turned to the woman, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Tokio stared at the wolf for a mere moment then quirked an eye. "What?"

"Food do you want any?"

Tokio sighed as she leaned her head against the wall, "Yeah sure why not…" she breathed closing her eyes for a moment, Saitou left the room and entered a few minutes later with a tray setting it down beside her, Tokio quirked an eyebrow, "Well that was fast…"

"I figured it would keep you quiet for at least twenty minutes…" he smirked as he stood and left the room again.

Several minutes had passed and Tokio tried her best to eat, "Oww…damnit…" she growled giving up on the chopsticks she threw them aside and picked up the bowl with her left hand and began to sip at the broth giving up on trying to eat the noodles, not knowing that Saitou watched her from the doorway. Entering the room with a clean change of clothes which was a policeman's uniform that looked to be about her size.

"Here…" Saitou dropped the clothes beside her, Tokio quirked and eye as she looked at the clothes.

"What you want me to enlist in the police force?" she asked watching him as he made his way to his desk.

"No, it's either that or you wear that torn up and bloody kimono that reeks of garbage…or would you rather parade around the streets in nothing but a blanket."

"Eh…uniform." she answered sipping at the broth again, "If I wear that does that mean I can yell at idiots and drunks?" she asked with an amused grin.

"No…"

Tokio huffed, "You're no fun…"

"I know…" he answered sitting down in his chair looking through a few papers.

"So does this mean no more escort?" she asked with a tiny hint of hope in her voice.

"No…you still get one…Atsugi hasn't been brought in yet…" he answered plainly.

"Right and look what happened to me last time, I repeat from before did you see my bruises, look at my arm…"

"Yes I saw them and I've spoken to a few officers that are trustworthy…"

"TRUSTWORTHY…I don't believe this…" Tokio sighed as she leaned back to rest her back against the wall. "Okay seriously now here's a good question…" Saitou looked up from what he was reading, now that she had his attention she smirked, "How am I supposed to get dressed?"

"I asked the woman who lives next door to come by later…" he answered returning his attention to what he was reading before.

"Do you always think of everything?"

"Yes…" he drawled

Several minutes later after the woman next door helped Tokio get dressed, the wolf held the door open as an injured Tokio limped through it, Saitou smirked as he followed her down the steps since he was to accompany her to her house, Tokio had a hand across her chest as she slowly walked down the steps of the police precinct, muttering curses all the way down, "Ow…ow…ow…" she seethed and suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand holding her left arm, Tokio looked up as Saitou helped her down the remaining steps. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying what…it's obvious you're in pain I'm simply helping you down the steps…" Saitou answered plainly.

"You being kind…never thought I'd see the day…" she sighed as he released her and walked beside her, "How do you men wear this…it's so itchy…" she asked scratching at the collar of the coat.

"You get used to it, and stop fidgeting you'll only aggravate your wounds…"

"Why the hell not…I'm the one injured here in this weird uncomfortable uniform…and WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT…" she narrowed her eyes at the four geisha's staring at her then winced as she wrapped her left arm around her chest. "What you've never seen a woman dressed like a cop before…jeesh some people…" Tokio sighed as she stopped and groaned rubbing at her chest, "Why do bruised ribs have to hurt so much?"

"Because they're bruised…" Saitou drawled placing a hand to her lower back encouraging her to move forward.

"Alright wise ass…where are we going anyway?" Tokio asked with a winced as she stood up straight and began moving forward feeling a small pressure on her lower back.

"To your house I thought it was obvious…" Saitou smirked. "You're injured you need to rest…" he continued.

"This isn't the way to my house…"

"Yes it is considering that you're injured it's the fastest possible way to your house."

"Since when?"

"Since I know…now stop being annoying with the questions…"

"Why not I like to ask questions…it irritates people…"

"So I've noticed…"

At that Tokio laughed at the tone in his voice, "Ow…don't make me laugh…" she giggled swatting at his arm. Suddenly doubling over Saitou quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slowly pulled her to stand up straight. "Okay that really hurts don't make me laugh again…" she breathed.

"Do I look like the type of person that makes people laugh?" Saitou smirked.

Tokio looked up and chuckled softly, "You…aheh no…so I guess you're not going to stop until you get the last word hun?"

"Obviously not…"

"That is really annoying you know that?"

"Yes…"

"Okay I'm going to shut-up now…"

"Very well…though I doubt it will last long…"

"Oh shut-up…"

"Two seconds see I told you…"

"You're a pain in the ass…"

"Everyone has their own opinion…"

Tokio grinned as she clamped her mouth shut, Saitou glanced over to her as they continued walking, 'How is it she can be this loud and not piss me off…' he mused opening a nearby gate and allowing her to enter first. "Now will you be alright alone?" he asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yes…" Tokio answered with a smile.

"Too bad since you're still getting an escort…" he chuckled.

Tokio immediately frowned, "I do not…"

"You do to…no arguments…he'll be here any minute…"

"What is it with you and protecting me?"

"Must I remind you that you-are-injured…and cannot fight back as easily as before…"

"Heh obviously you've never seen me pissed…" Tokio chuckled as she unlocked her door and entered her house. Saitou smirked as he leaned against the house and waited for her escort to arrive.

XxXxX

A month had passed and still Atsugi had not been caught but had apparently according to the wolf's sources fled the city, Saitou still kept a close eye on the woman, finding it amusing to annoy her and a challenge to try and anger her, he smirked as he saw her roaming through a few shops within the marketplace, Tokio smiled as she spotted him walking, "Now I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily…" he heard and turned to the voice.

"I'm just making sure that you stay out of trouble…" he answered.

Tokio quirked an eye, "Really?"

"Yes really…"

"Why is there someone else after me?" she asked looking around.

"There might be…" Saitou smirked as he was now face to face with the woman.

"Are you sure you aren't a stalker?" she chuckled.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "For the last time no I'm not…how is your arm healing?"

Tokio couldn't help but laugh, "Its healing fine, so does this mean you're always going to keep an eye on me?"

"I'm a police officer…it's my job to keep an eye on everybody…"

"Don't you ever take a break?" she asked picking up a ribbon and running her hands on the fabric then placed it back to its previous spot and stepped outside.

"Only when I sleep…" Saitou answered taking out a cigarette and lit it.

"How often do you sleep?" she asked watching him.

"When I find the time…" he answered blowing out the smoke from his lungs.

"Oh you can't be serious…"

"Fine a few hours a night…happy?" he answered looking around.

Tokio snorted, "No wonder you're always so pissy…"

"I'm used to it…" he smirked. "And I'm not pissy…I'm determined and somewhat complicated…"

"No kidding…You're going to make yourself sick if you continue on like that…" she chuckled as she moved to another vendor.

"It's worked alright for the last ten years…" Saitou answered taking a few steps forward and bowing his head to a few old women passing by giving them a fake smile.

Tokio quickly turned to him, "What you mean to tell me you've been a cop for the last ten years, how old are you?"

"No…seven…I was a teacher for the first three…and I'm thirty-four…" he answered taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Thirty-four…" Tokio smirked leaning close to him, "Hn I feel bad for your students…what'd you teach?"

"Swordsmanship…"

"Oohh interesting…how many ended up with broken limbs?"

Saitou chuckled, "A few…"

Tokio laughed softly, "Okay what made you want to become a cop?" She asked now extremely interested as she led him towards the Akabeko.

Saitou quirked an eye as he looked down to the woman beside him as they now walked down the street, "Interrogating me now?"

"No…answer my question…"

"Government offered…I took it…actually I was a bit annoyed with teaching morons who couldn't follow simple instructions…" he smirked finishing his cigarette and ground it with under his shoe.

Tokio chuckled softly, "Oh sure I can see the look on your face when they'd screw up…"

"Are you done with your curiosity?" he asked stopping at the Akabeko's front door.

"Almost…what's your favorite dish?" Tokio asked turning to the man.

"Why?" Saitou asked quirking an eye at the question.

"Well you're here you might as well eat something healthy…last thing I want is for you to get sick after ten years…my word wouldn't that be a sight…" she giggled then lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

Saitou took a breath as he thought for a moment, "Kake Soba…"

"With a pot of Ginseng tea and a bowl of rice…Hn so you're the one always ordering the stuff jeesh your taste buds must be jumping for joy…" she smirked "Okay go sit down…" she shooed the man into the restaurant giving him a tiny smile, while she went to prepare his meal.

XxXxX

A month had passed and every single time the wolf spotted the woman or the other way around, the two would immediately start off with their usual jokes dripping with sarcasm and boorish insults. Making it a daily challenge to see whom could get the other irritated first which always seemed to be Tokio as she would get so angered that she'd actually lash out at the captain. One night Saitou entered the Akabeko and giving Tae his order he settled in one of the booths.

Tae sighed as she entered the kitchen and gave the last order to her head chef whom immediately had a smirk on her lips, Tae had noticed recently that Tokio had become a bit cheerful every time lunch or diner came along she seemed to have an evil little smirk plastered on her lips for some reason every single time she prepared kake soba. Tae frowned as she looked to the captain whom was waiting for his meal to be served to him then back at Tokio, and immediately put two and two together. Watching as Tokio put the final touches to the wolf's meal.

With a tiny smile Tae grasped the tray and headed out into the restaurant placing the food in front of the hungry wolf. She then quickly made her way into the kitchen, "Tokio?"

"Oh god don't tell me there's someone else?" Tokio asked starting to clean the pots.

"No we'll finish up here…why don't you um go keep the captain company?"

Tokio quirked an eye, "What?"

Tae shook her head and released a tiny giggle, "Just go…" she pushed her out of the kitchen. Tokio rolled her eyes as she sighed and walked over to the captain.

After eating a few bites he smirked as he heard a very familiar voice. "I take it you're bored captain?" Tokio smiled.

"Not entirely…and if you hadn't noticed I'm eating…" Saitou drawled as he sipped his tea.

"So are you going to treat the chef?" she asked sitting in front of him then scooted over to sit on his right side leaning her elbows on the table.

"I suppose I should…" Saitou smirked, "What would she like?" he asked looking at her.

"Hmmm…let me think…" Tokio leaned back thinking for a moment.

"Hn perhaps something new from the menu?" Saitou drawled putting his cup of tea down.

"New?" Tokio frowned, "What's new, like what?" she asked trying to think of any new dish which she knew there weren't.

"Like this…" Saitou smirked as he tilted her chin up and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

Tokio leaned back for a moment in total shock as she quirked an eye staring at the wolf, "Are you drunk?"

Saitou chuckled, "No…I tend to not touch any sort of alcohol…" he smirked looking down to her watching her reaction with a certain amount of amusement.

"Really why not…"

"I tend to become violent if I do…old habit during the Revolution…" he answered still looking at her.

"Okay…eh are you on medication?"

"No…why do you ask?"

"Are you aware that you just kissed me?"

"Is that what I just did?" Saitou asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yes you did why did you do that, are you sick you know there's a doctor down the street…you're dying aren't you…I thought you hated me that I irritated the hell out of you?"

"No I'm not sick nor dying… I never said I hated you…and I happen to like being irritated by you…especially when you fight back and start to argue…" he chuckled eating another mouthful of rice.

Tokio released an evil chuckle, "Fight back and argue…Oh so you're one of those hun?"

"One of those what?" he asked as he continued eating.

"You know those guys who like it rough…"

"Absolutely not…" Saitou sighed as he finished his tea, "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Are you serious?" Tokio asked squinting her eyes she then leaned forward to try and see his reaction.

"About what?" Saitou asked with a tiny smirk as he twirled his noodles with his chopsticks.

Tokio frowned as she poked him in the ribs, "Quit teasing…" she scolded.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have bothered to kiss you…" he murmured.

"I don't believe this you're just doing this for a good laugh right?" she huffed leaning back and crossed her arms to her chest not convinced of the police officers intentions.

"I take it you don't trust men too much?" he sighed looking at her.

"Well considering from past experience, they only seem to want to either kill or rape me so…no not very…"

"I am not that kind of man that would lead you on like that…I do have my honor…" he whispered tilting her chin up and looking in her eyes.

"Why me?" she breathed.

"Because you're intriguing…you're not scared to say what's on your mind you constantly argue with anyone that angers you, you're intelligent witty and I'm interested…don't tell me you need more explanation then that because we'll be here all night…"

Tokio giggled, "You find me intriguing?"

Saitou smirked, "Yes and you're constantly on my mind which is a first for me…it's a bit irritating really…" he smirked, "…and before she decides to retaliate you do know there are people around that can see and hear us right?"

"Like I care…besides it's extremely late the only ones here are Tae and a few of the girls as they're finishing cleaning up…"

"I suppose you're heading home then?" he asked finishing his noodles and drinking the broth.

Tokio chuckled softly, "Aw does that mean you're going to walk me home?" she asked with a cocky little smile.

"If that's what you want…" Saitou shrugged.

"Keep me safe from all the perverts…Hn one question…do you have enough time in your days for me?"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"How long have you been debating with yourself to ask me out?"

"What's to debate either you do or you don't…" he drawled as he left a few coins on the table to settle his bill and turned to look at her.

"You're an odd one you know that?"

"And yet you're allowing me to court you…" Saitou smirked as he stood up and waited for her.

"Oh sure make it sound bad…"

Saitou chuckled, "I have a feeling that mouth of yours is going to attract a lot of trouble…"

Tokio smirked as she swatted at his arm, "You better believe it…" she drawled. "Eh you know what you're getting yourself into?" she asked glancing at the man walking beside her.

Saitou chuckled softly, "I like a challenge…" he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf's den

Chapter 3 The wolf's den 

A few weeks later, Tokio was sitting by the river under a tree reading a book relishing in the peace and quiet, listening to the soothing sound of the water as it rushed by and the twittering of the birds as they sang, her happy little moment however was then ruined by a cocky little voice, "She's literate as well, what do you know you learn something new everyday…"

Tokio snorted, "I like the pretty pictures…and shut-up I'm in a good mood today don't start with me…" Tokio smirked as she looked up, the captain was not wearing his usual uniform today, "What you're not working today?" she asked.

"Apparently not…"

"Aw you want to spend the day with me?" she looked up giving a sweet smile.

"Obviously…"

"How sweet…" Tokio put down her book and slowly stood lifting herself on her tippy-toes she then laid her hands on his chest and gave her captain a light kiss. Saitou quirked an eye in response Tokio grinned, "How'd you find me anyway?"

Saitou chuckled, "I'm a policeman remember?"

Tokio's eyes widened, "Is that what you do?" she sighed, "Hun really wow…So…You have anything planned captain Fujita?" she asked.

"I'm thinking…" he smirked.

"Well then allow me to help you…" she smiled kissing him again, Saitou growled softly as he deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air Tokio grinned, "Hn showing affection in public…what would any passer by say if he saw you do such a thing?"

"There is no one around…except for the three people coming up the road…" he drawled.

"What three people?" Tokio looked up trying to see someone while Saitou sat down beside the tree leaning against it with a tiny little smirk. "There is no one com…" she started, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hurry grandpa…we wanna go see uncle Kenny…"

"Yeah hurry grandpa…"

"Alright, alright…I'm an old man remember…" the doctor chuckled as he led his grand-daughters away from a nearby dojo. "I think we should put a bell on that man so we could've spotted him at the market instead of walking all the way here to an empty dojo…" he laughed.

Tokio quirked an eye, as she rushed over to Saitou, "How the hell did you know that?"

"Years of training…" Saitou smirked picking up her book and reading the title.

"Really…training in what?" she asked sitting beside him and evil grin plastered on her lips. Saitou only quirked an eye and said nothing as he leafed through the book then placed it back on the grass, "The silent treatment okay so what else has the years taught you?"

"Apparently a lot…" he smirked lifting his hand and running his thumb on her cheek.

Tokio leaned into his touch, "Like what?" she purred.

"Why tell you now…it'll only ruin your fun…" he chuckled.

"Hmm good point…" Tokio mused aloud leaning forward, "So any thoughts on how to spend your day yet?" she whispered breathing in his ear making the wolf shiver.

"Please don't do that again…" he grumbled. "And don't ask do what exactly…" he continued narrowing his eyes at the woman beside him daring her to say anything.

Tokio just grinned wickedly as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then rested her chin on his shoulder, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about…" she replied innocently closing her eyes for a moment and inhaling the smell of cigarettes and sage off his gi.

Looking around at their surroundings Saitou took a deep breath, "Does she hide here often?" he asked looking down at the woman beside him.

"I'm not hiding…its quiet here it helps me clear my head…"

"You need to clear your head?" he asked with a tiny chuckle. "…what else do you keep in there that would need you to clear it?" he asked a bit curiously.

Tokio was about to answer but clicked her tongue as she stopped herself then narrowed her eyes at the wolf as she lifted her head, "Oh I get it let me guess you wanted me to say nothing right?"

"I'm not a mind reader how would I know you would say that?" he smirked.

"I don't believe this he's trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm just sitting here…why would I want to start a fight?"

"Stop asking questions…" she scolded.

"What will you do if I don't?"

Tokio grinned wickedly as she crossed her arms to her chest and looked at the man clamping her mouth shut. "Hn silence this is new…" he sighed leaning back against the tree and watching her. Saitou quirked an eye as she began fidgeting a little a tiny smile graced her lips as she bit her bottom lip and looked away, "Oh come now you know you want to…no… nothing devious to say?" he sighed as he leaned forward and sat up resting his arm on his right knee.

Tokio shook her head no as she desperately tried to hide her smile. Saitou smirked as he lunged forward and pulled her to him making Tokio yelp and laugh as he settled her to lean her side against his lap and ran his hand through her unbound hair, "This has to be my fault right, I'm the one making you act like this…it can't be good for the community…"

Saitou laughed softly, "What you think you made me soft is that it…no way in hell…"

"Now I knew that little task couldn't be that easy…" she laughed as he dipped his head and gave her a kiss, "…and he's kissing me for what reason?" she giggled.

"To shut-you up obviously…" Saitou breathed as he kissed her again. "I find that I like you better when you're quiet…" he answered and watched her narrowing her eyes at him in a mock glare and began to fight back and trying to hit him, Saitou chuckled as he grasped her arms and pulled her forward.

"You're being an ass you know that?" she smirked staring at his eyes.

"Your point being?" he whispered brushing his lips against hers.

"You know I'm not gonna let you get away with whatever you got going on in that head of yours…"

"You want me to stop just say so…" he breathed kissing her again.

"What now…I don't think so you my dear captain are putty in my hands…" she laughed.

"Hn whatever you say…" the wolf chuckled watching with a hint of amusement as she squirmed in his embrace.

XxXxX

A month later Saitou chuckled as he escorted his lady to her home listening intently as she complained about the horrible day she had, Tokio growled softly as she leaned against him, "Argh I just want this day to be over…" she sighed leaning against him resting her head on his arm.

"It will be in a few hours…" Saitou smirked as he laid a hand to her back and led her down a street, opening a nearby gate he nudged her forward and walked her up the steps to her house.

Tokio grinned as she turned to him, "Yay a pervert free day…" she sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her chin to his chest giving him a tiny grin, Saitou chuckled as he cupped her cheeks and gave her a light kiss. "Let me guess back to work?"

"Yes…"

"I am so glad I am not a cop…" she frowned giving his cheek a tiny peck, then began to ramble, "I mean with the long hours and the itchy clothes and the annoying people who can't seem to stop with the arguments and get along and the…" Saitou smirked as he leaned down and placed his thumb to her lips.

"I can always arrest you for disturbing the peace…" he chuckled.

"Oh goody then we'd get to spend more time together…" she breathed seeming all surprised.

Saitou sighed as he turned her around and nudged her towards the door, "You obviously need sleep…she's delirious…"

Tokio laughed as she unlocked her door then turned to give her wolf one last kiss goodnight, Saitou waited until he heard her lock the door then turned and made his way back towards the precinct.

XxXxX

At that same moment when the wolf was escorting his lady home a small argument between several men was going on at a nearby brothel.

"Are you serious…you mean that little wench is still alive?"

"Well what do you expect you only beat her up…you didn't actually kill her Atsugi…I still don't understand why you let her live…" Suko the owner of the brothel sighed.

"Fuck…" Atsugi seethed then smirked, "I didn't let her live I heard a noise and…"

"Panicked at the thought of getting caught…" Suko finished with a tiny chuckle.

"Oh shut-up Fujita was getting too close and that woman just got in the way…"

"That's not the worst part…"

"What?"

"Apparently Fujita and the woman have been seen spending time together…"

Atsugi's eyes widened at the news, "You're kidding?"

"No…"

"Wait does she still live in that ratty old green house?"

"I think so…"

At that moment a skinny little man entered the brothel and barked out at a servant that he wanted a jug of sake sitting at one of the booths apparently wanting to drown his sorrows, hearing a very familiar voice he frowned and peeked from his booth his eyes widened when he recognized one of the men arguing with his companions, listening intently to their little conversation.

Atsugi chuckled softly as a thought went through his demented little mind, "How much oil is there in the back?"

"Why?"

"How much?" Atsugi repeated with a cruel little chuckle. "I want to light her up…"

XxXxX

Toma, Saitou's informant and the man listening in on the conversation quickly, after Atsugi and his friends left, rushed outside and sent urgent word to the wolf. People selling drugs and guns he didn't have a problem with but killing an innocent woman…that he didn't like.

Several minutes later Toma was pacing a room at an inn and turned to the wolf as he entered the room, "You are not going to like this…Atsugi is back…"

Saitou sighed as he leaned against the wall, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've seen the bastard not more then half an hour ago at the brothel with three other men…"

"And?"

"They seemed to be in a hurry, carried an awful lot of oil out from the storage like they were going to start a bonfire or something…a pretty big one…"

"Which way were they heading?"

"Up the street…"

"Up the street that's all you can tell me?"

"For now yeah all they said was they were going to light her up…I swear I'll know more in the morning…"

"By then whatever it is they want to destroy might already be turned to ash…"

"I'm sorry I don't know more then that…"

"You're certain it was Atsugi?"

"Yeah…"

Saitou thought for a moment, 'Why would he return here Yakamuza and his men have already been transferred to a prison in Osaka there wouldn't be any other reason to…' Saitou frowned, "Wait…you said that they were going to light 'her' up?"

"Yeah word for word…"

Saitou narrowed his eyes, "Fuck…" he breathed as he left the inn and hurried outside.

XxXxX

It was now around midnight Atsugi and his three friends had already surrounded the little green house drenching the walls with the oil, "This should be very amusing…" Atsugi chuckled as he struck a match and watched the flames as they quickly consumed the house.

Noticing movement to his right Atsugi narrowed his eyes for a moment and noticed who was approaching, "Oh this should be fun…" he laughed as he gestured for his comrades to hide.

XxXxX

Saitou glared at the fire that could be seen from afar as he rushed towards the burning building holding his breath he ran up the steps of the engawa and crashed through the front door. "TOKIO…" he yelled out narrowing his eyes and lifting his arm to his face to protect himself from the searing heat, "Shit…TOKIO…" he called out again kicking at the furniture and the shoji's "Where the hell is she?" he growled as he slammed his shoulder against another shoji only to find Tokio still sound asleep in her futon. "What is she deaf?" he mumbled as he kneeled down to her and picked her up.

The moment he did so Tokio's eyes fluttered open, "What…hey don't touch me get your slimy…oh it's you what the hell are you…what is that noise…is that smoke?"

"Yes it's smoke now come on…" Saitou put her on her feet and pulled her out of the room.

"Why the hell is my house on fire?" she yelled.

"Because apparently Atsugi has returned and he as well as a few of his friends want you dead…"

"So they burn down my house with me still in it…what they couldn't face me in person?"

"Are you serious…" he asked as he pulled on her arm to bring her closer to him.

"What I have every right to be angry and want to kick their ass…" she growled looking around everything was burning.

"Will you be quiet I'm trying to save your life…" Saitou hissed as he kicked down the back door and pulled her out of the burning inferno that used to be her home, rushing through her backyard Saitou then turned her around and looked her over, his eyes narrowed when he noticed movement within the trees and heard a few shots, grabbing her arm he pulled her to him and headed towards the small shed beside her garden, pushing her down to sit on the ground Saitou unsheathed his sword.

Tokio's eyes widened, "Oh no…I don't want any corpses in my back yard…" she ground out taking deep breaths in trying to calm herself.

Saitou quickly shushed her as he listened, hearing people running towards the shed and the sound of rifles being cocked Saitou rushed out from behind the shed and Gatotsued his way through the men, two immediately turned and ran off while Atsugi looked to the man Saitou had just killed. Getting into a stance Atsugi prepared to attack while Saitou simply eyed him over.

Atsugi smirked as he lunged forward, Saitou knowing the man wasn't even close to the skill he had simply lifted his hand and swiped his blade lopping off the man's head. Eyeing the one whom hadn't been decapitated over to make sure he was indeed dead, Saitou suddenly felt a bit lightheaded and fell to his knees.

Tokio frowned when everything became quiet, well almost everything her house was still burning to ash but she didn't hear anyone, no voices no footsteps nothing. Peeking out from her spot she spotted two dead men in her yard she gasped when she saw Saitou lying on his back, standing up she rushed over to him.

"Hey open your eyes you big idiot…" Tokio growled as she shook him, suddenly getting worried. She breathed a sigh of relief as he groaned softly, a small smile graced her lips, "Thought you knew how to defend yourself…"

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit, "Shut-up…" he coughed, "I see no humor in this…" he turned his head to try and look at the sudden pain he felt on his right side he sighed as he noticed it was a bullet wound. "Ha…wonderful…" he breathed.

"Let me…" she offered tugging at his jacket to take it off.

"I'm fine…" he grumbled and pushed her away as he slowly sat up and moved to lean against a nearby tree.

"Argh…why is it men are such babies…let me look at your wound…" she leaned forward and pushed him back, Saitou hissed as his back rubbed against the tree he was leaning against.

Tokio pulled up his shirt to look at the wound, thankfully the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs. Sitting beside him she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, Saitou frowned as he heard a few shouts he had told Toma to go to the precinct to tell a few officers that a house was on fire on this very street. Keeping a hand on her he waited until he Saw a few officers he recognized Saitou then sighed as he slowly stood up.

An hour later Tokio stood beside the tree rubbing at her arms watching as the fire slowly died out. Saitou whom just had his wound bandaged up slowly walked over to her, "Wonderful now where the hell am I supposed to live?" Tokio grumbled looking at the remnants of what used to be her house.

Saitou smirked, "Well there's always that shed…" he tilted his head towards the little shack, then back at Tokio whom was now glaring at him, "Will you calm down you can stay at my house…I'm hardly ever there anyways…"

"You can't be serious…what would the neighbors think?"

"Well you don't have many options…everything you own is ash…" he pointed out.

"Argh damnit…" she grumbled as she fell to her knees, "This really sucks…" she sighed.

Saitou winced as he slowly walked over to her and took off his coat draping it around her shoulders "Come on…" he whispered helping her to stand.

"How many were there?"

"Four…"

"With those two dead…does that mean the others have been caught?" she asked leaning into him.

"Yes…"

"Can I kick their ass?" she asked looking up.

"No…" he answered plainly rubbing her shoulder to help her get warm.

"Can you?"

Saitou chuckled softly, "Yes…"

"Good…now I feel better…" she pouted a bit as she put her arms through the sleeves of the coat and wrapped it around her frame to try and keep warm.

Fifteen minutes later, Tokio sighed as she followed the wolf into his den, "Wow…you really need a woman's touch…I mean really this place is a pigsty…" she smirked.

"I told you I'm hardly ever here…" he answered as he headed for his room to get a change of clothes since his were bloody and covered in soot not to mention a little charred. Dressing in another uniform he grabbed a spare gi and meeting Tokio whom was still looking around the house handed it to her.

Tokio looked the gi over, "This is a bit big wouldn't you agree?" she asked with a tiny little smirk.

"Fine parade around naked, you won't hear me complain…" he chuckled.

"You're funny…" she sighed hugging the gi to her chest as she looked around the house again. "Okay this place will take me at least a month to clean…" she sighed.

"That long really…my aren't we lazy…" he smirked.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd kick you…" she scolded walking past him. "So where am I sleeping?"

"There's a spare room to your right…futon and blankets in the corner…I'll be back later with breakfast…" he chuckled at the look on her face.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

Saitou gently grasped her arm and pulled her to him, "Yes I know…" he whispered placing a heated kiss on her lips.

Tokio grinned as she watched the wicked smile on his face, "Don't get any ideas mister cop…"

Saitou chuckled as he turned and left the house.

XxXxX

Four hours later after questioning the last two of Atsugi's friends and hitting them a few times when no one was looking because they aggravated the lovely couple, Saitou arrived at his house with a few bento boxes and an envelope quirking an eye he spotted Tokio in the kitchen scrubbing the stove and counters. She stopped when she heard the door close and stood up straight as she stared at him, "Now really how the hell do you men live like this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of amusement as he placed the food and the envelope on the counter noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"You do know what a stove is for don't you…this big thing right here…" she pointed towards the stove. "You do know it's used for heating the house and cooking food right…"

"It is I thought it was for decoration…and I repeat, I'm hardly ever here…I thought you were sleeping?"

"Oh sure like I can sleep easily after nearly getting killed, my house burns down, by the way I'm not wearing your clothes to go anywhere if I do and trip and fall I'll be exposing myself to everyone and their dog… I can't sleep in a filthy house…" she continued to rant.

"First of all you are quite safe here, second…" he hands her the envelope, "Go buy yourself some clothes…and third go to bed, wake up, eat then clean later…" he chuckled moving the food towards her.

"You don't have any bowls, pots, cups, basically anything that is used to cook or hold food…" she informed.

Saitou chuckled as he pointed towards the envelope, Tokio quirked an eye as she opened it to find a huge wad of cash within, "And what is this for?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"She must really be tired, I told you clothes and whatever else you need…"

"Aheh really?" she chirped.

"Yes really…"

"Hmmm…" Tokio bit her bottom lip as a small smile graced her lips leaning forwards she gave her wolf a tiny kiss, "Thank-you…now I have a question…" she quipped putting the envelope on the counter and leaning on it.

"A simple question oh my…is the world coming to an end?" Saitou sighed as he watched her.

"Aheh…no…now what exactly were you doing hanging around my house at around midnight?"

"You're regretting I saved your life is that it?" he asked with a tiny smirk.

"No…I'm just wondering…" Tokio cleared her throat as she leaned forward now face to face with the wolf, "Stalker comes back to mind…"

Saitou chuckled, "Oh she's not starting with that again…"

Tokio laughed softly as she opened one of the bento boxes, "Of course I am how else am I supposed to irritate you?"

"It's a bit early for that…"

"No it isn't it's never too early to bitch…" she chuckled as she closed the box and put them away for later.

"The sun isn't even up yet…go to bed…" he smirked leaning against the counter.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"No…go to bed…"

"Are you always this demanding?"

"No…" he answered simply, "Go to bed…" he continued.

"What is your obsession with me going to bed?"

"Because you need to come to the precinct with me in the morning and I'm tired…for me to be able to sleep I need you whom can't seem to close that mouth of yours to keep it closed for a few hours…now…" he smirked moving towards her. "Go to bed…"

Tokio quirked an eye, "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or not…plus I'm not tired…" she grinned wickedly.

Saitou sighed, "Again with the lies…" he smirked as he lunged forward and picked her up, Tokio laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to him now a bit surprised that the wolf headed into his room instead of hers placing her to lie on his futon.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked quickly sitting up.

"Keeping an eye on you…" he smirked as he pushed her back down on the futon then walked to the door and sat on the floor resting his katana on his right shoulder. Tokio silently convinced herself that the wolf would do nothing but sit by the door, after a few minutes she settled in the futon snuggled into the blanket which smelled of the man and closed her eyes. Saitou waited until her breathing slowed as sleep had quickly claimed her, satisfied that she was indeed sleeping Saitou opened his senses and bowed his head closing his eyes to get a few hours of sleep.

XxXxX

A few days later Saitou arrived home looking extremely tired. Tokio whom was cooking diner at the moment leaned back and smirked. "By the way I converted most of your backyard into a brothel…" she quipped, then frowned when she didn't get the answer she wanted. "Goro…" she called out.

"That's nice…" Saitou yawned as he disappeared down the hall heading for his room.

Tokio frowned as she followed the wolf into his room, not hearing any movement she slowly slid open the door and grinned, "Are you okay?" she asked seeing the man lying on his futon fast asleep. Shaking her head she picked up his coat that he had dropped on the floor and draped it over a chair she then went to the closet and took out a blanket and laid it on the captain. Not being able to help herself Tokio knelt down and placed a kiss on his cheek then left the man to sleep.

A few hours later Saitou entered the kitchen to a surprised Tokio whom frowned and looked at the clock, "You know I have a sound mind to drug your food to get you to sleep more, it hasn't even been two hours…go back to bed…"

"I'll sleep more later…" he answered sitting in front of her and quirked an eye, "A brothel kitty?"

"Yes a…Kitty?" she smirked, "Where'd you come up with that little nickname?"

"I find that it suits you…"

"Really and what are you?"

"A wolf…thought it was obvious…"

"Hn a wolf housing a kitty…sweet…wonder what the offspring might look like?"

Saitou snorted, "What exactly did you do to the backyard?"

"Nothing…yet…although I would like to start a small garden…kami knows how long I'm going to be here…"

"Do what you want as long as you leave me some space to do my katas…"

"Okay…hungry?"

"Starving…"

XxXxX

A few days later Tokio was happily digging through the soil in order to prepare her little garden while Saitou had yet again gone to work early.

After doing his rounds Saitou decided to catch up on his paperwork after spending a few hours he put the infuriating papers aside and decided to clean up a bit since his office looked as if a battle had ensued within, about ten minutes had gone by and the police commissioner had decided to pay the wolf a little visit as he barged in the captain's office. "There's a boat leaving port I need you on it…" he ordered.

Saitou didn't even bother to look at the man, "Really is that so…and why is that?" he drawled as he put away a few folders.

"Because the captain of the vessel is rumored to harbor opium dealers and is about to set sail now go…"

"No…" Saitou answered simply as he closed a filing cabinet.

"What do you mean no?" the commissioner frowned.

"Doesn't give me enough time to prepare…" he drawled as he closed a few books and placed them on a shelf.

"What…You're always prepared…" the commissioner argued.

"Send someone else…" Saitou sighed moving his chair to grasp a few books that were strewn about on the floor.

"I can't I don't have anyone that is as trained as you…"

Saitou chuckled, "Tell them to consider it a crash course…"

"Saitou!" the commissioner barked losing patience with the man.

At that the wolf narrowed his eyes as his head snapped up to glare at the man, "Who?" he seethed slamming the books on the desk.

"Look you're the only one that can get in and out without being noticed you can blend in easily…your not afraid to risk your life…"

"And I can end yours just as quickly if you repeat that name again…" Saitou growled.

"Don't you threaten me…"

"I'll threaten as much as I want"  
"You work for us…."

"Your point being?"

"My point being I want you on that boat…"

"Or what?"

"I can always leak out your little secret…Hajime Saitou of the Shinsengumi…" the commissioner threatened.

At that Saitou chuckled, "Do so and not only will you lose me as your double agent but you will also sacrifice most of your inexperienced men to these stupid little missions, I'll also have the pleasure in cutting your body into tiny little pieces."

The commissioner growled, glared and sighed in that order as he thought for a moment, "Fine…I'll give you the budget and the time to train a few men as you keep asking me…But I still want you going on that boat…"

"Hn the things I have to do just to get a few days rest…" Saitou smirked, "Whatever would happen if I decide to take a vacation?"

"Don't push your luck…there's a carriage waiting for you outside…" the commissioner growled as he watched Saitou tie his sword to his hip a tiny little grin plastered on the wolf's lips as he left his office placing his cap on his head.

'Wonderful…' Saitou sighed as he looked out the carriage window, 'Don't even have time to tell her in person or write a letter…' he narrowed his eyes then smirked, "Wonder how mad she'll be when I return?" he chuckled.

XxXxX

That night Tokio frowned when she looked at the clock and shrugged as she had just finished eating and began washing the dishes, "Eh…probably working late again…" she sighed blowing out the lamps and locking the doors, then headed for the bathhouse, after her warm bath Tokio then headed for her room changing for bed she made herself comfortable and started reading her new book.

When morning came by Tokio roamed around the house and found no evidence that the captain had returned home, "O-kay…" she mumbled as she ate a quick breakfast and got ready for work.

After the third day, Tokio grumbled as she made her way to the police precinct marching up the steps she sighed as she looked to one of the police officers, whom blinked a few times when he noticed her, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Captain Goro Fujita…where is he?"

"Um…the captain well…I'm afraid I don't really know where he is at the moment and I'm sorry to say I can't tell you more then that…"

Tokio looked at him for a moment as if he'd just lost his mind, "What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"The only one I can give you ma'am…" he cringed at the glare she gave.

Tokio growled softly as she turned and left the precinct. "That little bastard…" she hissed.


	4. Chapter 4 Playful Kitten

Chapter 4 Playful Kitten

A month had passed since Saitou had gone undercover he watched as his officers boarded the boat and hauled off several men as well as the captain whom now wore shackles, Saitou sighed as he finally found himself on solid ground, his hands roamed around searching for something he was craving for at the moment and had run out a week before, spotting what he wanted his eyes narrowed for a split second, "YOU…" he called out to one of the new officers whom immediately stood at attention and began to shake out of fear.

"S-sir?"

Saitou approached the man and looked him over, "You smoke?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Please tell me that you have another cigarette on you…" Saitou spoke slowly just in case the rookie pissed himself if he spoke to loud.

"Yes sir…" the rookie searched his pockets with a nervous chuckle finding the pack he held it out offering the white sticks to his superior.

Saitou smirked as he took one and nodded his thanks to the young man quickly placing the cigarette between his lips Saitou struck a match and lit it, closing his eyes for a mere moment as he savored the nicotine being introduced to his system after a week long absence. A tiny chuckle escaped his throat as he walked up the dock and made his way to his favorite little restaurant, hoping to start a much wanted argument with a certain little someone.

Finishing his cigarette Saitou placed the pack of cigarettes that he had just bought within the safety of his coat pocket then entered the Akabeko, Tae's eyes widened as she greeted the police officer and led him to one of the booths, "Your usual captain?" she asked.

"Yes thank-you…" Saitou answered plainly.

Tae rushed into the kitchen an evil grin plastered on her lips, "Tokio…I have a special order…" the woman announced proudly with a tiny giggle since she knew of the captain's and her cook's relationship.

"Oh yeah like what?" Tokio drawled as she took the pastries out of the oven.

"Let's see…" Tae thought for a moment, "Oh yes a bowl of rice, ginseng tea and Kake Soba…" she grinned.

Tokio snorted as she wiped her hands on her apron, "Hn…so the captain's back hun?" she sighed then looked to Tae, "Is he bruised of sorts?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Not that I could tell…"

"Good cause he's going to be limping out of here pretty soon…" she grumbled.

"You're not going to beat him up are you miss Tokio?" Tsubame asked hiding behind her tray.

Tokio gave a cruel chuckle as she turned to the girl and smiled, "Of course not…I might break something in the restaurant…I'll wait until later where there won't be that many witnesses…"

Ten minutes later Tokio stepped out of the kitchen a tiny smile on her lips as she carried the tray of food towards the captain and placed the tray on the table, Tokio then sat down facing the captain and smiled as she rested her hands on her lap.

Saitou quirked an eye as he regarded the woman before him, he then looked at the food and sighed, "She's angry with me, now that can't be good…" he smirked, "You didn't poison the food did you?"

Tokio simply smiled innocently as she continued to look at him.

"Very well what do I have to do to get her talking?" he asked resting his elbows on the table.

Tokio looked away for a moment and bit her bottom lip, she then looked back to her captain again without saying a word.

Saitou sighed, "I had to leave in a hurry and I couldn't send a letter it would have blown my cover…there am I forgiven?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"Not entirely…" she seethed.

Saitou chuckled softly, "I'll make it up to you…I promise…so am I forgiven?" he asked again.

Tokio quirked an eye as she eyed him over then shrugged, "For now…Better not happen again…"

"It won't…I've had a small talk with my boss seconds before I left…" he chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear…How often do you go on missions anyway?" she asked tilting her head.

"Not that often, did you do something to the food?"

"No why do you ask?" Tokio smirked as she leaned forward and placing her elbow on the table she then rested her chin on her palm.

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit, "Tokio…" he warned.

At that Tokio grinned, "The food is safe to eat Goro…" she chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yes really…" she whispered picking up the chopsticks and leaning forward she dipped the sticks in the bowl of rice and ate a mouthful, slowly pulling the end of the sticks out of her mouth.

Saitou quirked and eye as he watched her every movement with fascination apparently stuck on a ship for a month had taken its toll, as he suddenly found himself extremely mesmerized by her tiny smile or that little glint of mischief in her eyes. Suddenly shaken from his reverie he grasped the chopsticks that she held out, blinking a few times he began to eat, "So…what has she been doing while I was away?" he asked trying to control himself a bit he had obviously missed her although he would never admit it to any live person.

"Oh the usual, killing the innocent, sleeping around, selling opium and guns…" she answered simply. Saitou frowned a bit at her answer, "Well…you leaving for a month without even a word…what you expected a serious answer?"

A tiny chuckle escaped his lips, "Hn…really opium and guns, that's interesting?" he smirked suddenly finding himself watching her as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, Tokio then looked up and locked eyes with him.

"What?" she asked with a smile then looked around.

"Nothing…" he whispered as he lifted his bowl and began eating the soba.

"Ya right…what?" she asked again.

"It's nothing…" he assured.

Tokio quirked an eye, "Hmmm hiding things now are we?"

"No…" Saitou answered as he watched her pour the tea in a cup.

Tokio rolled her eyes when one of the customers stumbled over to her, "Hey…you work here right?"

Tokio scoffed and gave a tiny smile, "Yes I do, but I'm not a waitress…and I'm off work at the moment…" she answered moving her attention back to pouring the tea.

"So…go get me some more sake…and hurry up…" he coughed and looked at her oddly as she hadn't moved from her spot, "I said now you wench…"

"Sir I believe you've had enough to drink wouldn't you agree?" Saitou asked with a fake smile on his lips as he placed his bowl on the table, away from the drunk.

"No I wouldn't…" he laughed then looked to Tokio, "Well hurry the hell up, I'm thirsty…MOVE…" he yelled and was about to grab her arm to pull her up but quickly found himself slammed against the table. "Ow…Hey what's the hic…big idea…ow…" he asked as Saitou held him down with one hand.

"The big idea sir is that apparently you can't hold your drink and have become a bit violent, since you were about to grab this woman and frankly you're disturbing my meal…" Saitou drawled.

"I-I wasn't gonna do nothin'…" the man defended himself.

"Of course you weren't." Saitou answered as he looked around the restaurant, seeing someone familiar about to leave, "Hoji…" he called out.

The man turned to the sound of his name and walked over to his superior, "Sir?"

"Would you be so kind as to help this man to the station…he needs a bit of a rest in one of our cells…" Saitou sighed as he pushed the man off the table.

Hoji smirked as he helped the man to stand, "Of course Fujita-san…come along sir…"

"What...where we going?" the man asked looking around.

Hoji sighed as he led the man out of the Akabeko. Tokio smirked as she looked at the wolf, "Protective aren't we?"

Saitou quirked an eye, "You expect I let him grab you…it was either that or watch you beat him to a bloody pulp, you know violence does not become you…" he smirked.

"It doesn't?"

"No…" Saitou answered finishing his rice and drank his tea.

"So did you just arrive today?"

"Yes…"

"Does that mean you have the rest of the day off?"

"It could…" Saitou chuckled softly, "Why did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, thought you were fish food somewhere…besides who else am I going to bitch at?"

Saitou grinned as he left some money on the table and stood up waiting until Tokio joined him.

XxXxX

Walking down the street Saitou took a deep breath then glanced to his left at the woman walking beside him, "So…how exactly will you make it up to me?" she asked with a tiny giggle.

"And ruin my fun I don't think so…" Saitou quipped.

"Hey I'm the one who's supposed to torture you for making me worry like that…" she frowned poking him in the ribs.

"You were worried about me?" he smirked as he nudged her towards the nearby bridge. "You really shouldn't be…" he whispered grasping her arm and trapping her between the bridge and himself.

"I shouldn't?" she asked looking around finding out that they were indeed alone at the moment then looked up at those gorgeous amber eyes staring at her.

"No…I once taught swordsmanship remember?" he breathed raising his right hand to caress her cheek.

"Meaning you can defend yourself very well…I'm guessing?"

"You're guessing?" he smirked and narrowed his eyes at her in a mock glare as his hands went to her sides.

Tokio laughed softly as she pushed at his chest trying to get away from him as he tickled her. "Alright, alright I give…stop…" she laughed. Saitou smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "My word…Showing affection I take it you did missed me…a lot?" Tokio grinned resting her chin on his chest and looked up at her wolf.

"I did not…" he smirked looking down at her.

"Ahehe…liar…"

"Am not…"

"Are you going to start arguing with me or are you going to kiss me?"

Saitou smirked as he looked at her for a moment, "Hmmm, argue or kiss the woman in my arms…very hard decision…" he sighed as he clicked his tongue. "I rather enjoy both…"

Tokio smirked as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to her molding her lips to his. "I better be the only woman in your arms…" Tokio grinned as she kissed him again rather possessively. Saitou quickly broke the kiss and backed off, "There a reason why you stopped?" Tokio breathed feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Yes…" Saitou answered simply, as he laid his hand on her back and led her across the bridge.

"And what is that reason exactly?" she asked stumbling a bit.

Saitou chuckled, "To tell you the truth if I continued I wouldn't be able to stop myself…"

Tokio laughed, "Aha, so you did miss me?"

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?" he drawled.

"What captain Goro Fujita showing off his sweet side to this tiny little woman…oh my…I think you've just given me the perfect hand to play with…" she cooed.

"Hn you only get to play it once…" he smirked as he leaned down, "…and I suggest you pick a very opportune moment…" he breathed in her ear, making the woman shiver slightly.

Saitou then stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the people walking past them as he led this woman back home.

XxXxX

A few months later Tokio sighed as she sat outside wearing only a thin yukata looking at the people walking by as she fanned herself to try and keep cool since it was so hot out, "Argh how can anyone stand working in this heat?" she grumbled.

Feeling a bit irritated and annoyed her smile widened when she spotted her wolf coming home. Tokio smirked as she definitely wanted to piss him off as he stepped through the gate his coat slung over his shoulder a lit cigarette between his lips and a tiny little grumble could be heard with little whispers of 'idiots and morons' escaped his lips, apparently he'd had a bad day today. "You up for a sparring match later?" she chuckled.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, "Hn, the only thing I want is a meal and a cold bath…" he answered grounding his cigarette with his foot as he walked up the engawa.

"What no kiss?" she challenged narrowing her eyes in turn as she stood up and blocked the way into the house.

"If you insist…" he smirked as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"You call that a kiss?" she asked with a tiny little smile as she leaned against him her hot breath brushing against his neck.

"That's all you get…" he frowned suddenly finding himself staring at her and breathing a bit heavily.

"You can't be serious…" she quipped resting her hands on his chest racking her nails on his shirt slowly lifting her right leg she brushed her thigh against his lower region, making the wolf growl, Saitou grasped her arm and after throwing his coat on the floor pulled her in the house where he pushed her against the wall successfully pinning her against it they just stared at each other breathing heavily.

Tokio gasped as she never expected that he'd retaliate this quickly, "Well this is new…" she whispered gazing at his amber eyes.

Leaning down to her ear and breathing in her honeyed scent, Tokio could hear a tiny little purr escape his throat. "You should know better then to taunt me like that…" he whispered in turn desperately trying to control himself as he nipped at her neck.

"Oh really and what happens if I keep taunting you like that?" she breathed in his ear making the wolf shiver.

Saitou lifted his left hand to caress her cheek making the woman close her eyes leaning down he brushed his lips to hers, the moment he did so she raised her hands to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Saitou jerked his head back breaking the kiss, "Don't do that again…if you do I won't be able to stop myself…" he growled, pulling away from her.

Tokio narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath and pulled him back to her tugging at his shirt, kissing him feverishly Saitou pushed her back against the wall and pulled on her yukata, lowering his head he began nipping at her neck while she wrapped her arms around his back. Tokio closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his hot breath on her skin she then felt a pair of hands on the back of her thighs lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips kissing down to her chest as he pushed her against the wall again.

Tokio smiled as she grasped his head and lifted it up placing a kiss on his cheek she continued her way down to his jaw and neck. Saitou growled out softly as she pulled down the collar of his shirt and ran her teeth on the flesh below his throat. Trying to keep his composure and failing miserably he carried her into the living room and laid her down on the cold floor lying on top of her, while she tugged and pulled off his shirt over his head she stared at his chest while he caressed her thighs and sides, pulling her yukata open nearly ripping it off her, he smirked at the naked woman before him locking eyes with her. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have done this in the beginning…" she grinned wickedly her right hand brushing against the now apparent bulge in his lower regions, making the wolf gasp and narrow his eyes.

"You'll pay for that…" he smirked cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

"Really…then do your worst…" she giggled and arched her back when Saitou gently bit down on her neck as his hands caressed and roamed her body, eliciting mewling cries and moans to escape the woman's lips.

XxXxX

The next day Tokio groggily woke up and stretched, looking at the window she figured it was about eight or nine in the morning and after living with the captain for a little over three months she figured he wasn't anywhere nearby but just in case, "HEY…ARE YOU STILL HERE?" she yelled out and chuckled when she didn't hear any sarcastic retort. Running her fingers through her hair she slowly sat up and put on Saitou's coat which was draped over her, she frowned when she looked at her torn yukata and sighed.

As she stood up she winced at the pain she felt below, "Damnit he didn't have to be so damn rough…" she grumbled running her fingers on the bite mark on her neck a small smile plastered on her lips as remnants of what had happened last night popped in her head, "Okay I need a very cold bath…" she smirked, "Hn on second thought…" she stretched again feeling a bit sore and tense she headed for the bathhouse to take a nice long, lukewarm, relaxing bath.

XxXxX

That night Tokio smiled when she heard the door close and her captain appear in the kitchen minutes later, "Why is it every time I wake up you're long gone?" she asked adding seasoning to the stew she was preparing.

Saitou chuckled softly as he stole an apple piece from a plate next to the stove, "Its called work…" he answered plainly laying a kiss on her cheek he then chewed on the apple slice.

"Oh…you go to work that early when there's a beautiful naked woman sleeping beside you…are you sure you're not on medication?" she asked leaning against the counter and looking at the wolf.

"If I had stayed I would have either missed work or arrived extremely late…" he chuckled.

"Do you always leave that early?"

"Yes…"

"Ah…and I wanted to see what you look like when you sleep…" she pouted.

Saitou smirked as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her forward, "Not a chance…" he whispered giving her a light kiss.

"Still ruining my fun…" she mumbled.

"Yes…" he answered nipping at her neck.

"How come?" she breathed running her hands on his shoulders.

"Because it irritates you…" he whispered.

"Does not…"

"Liar…" he breathed kissing her again and caressing her sides.

Tokio giggled as she swatted at his arms and pushed him back, "Food first, pleasure later…"

Saitou smirked as he eyed her over with an evil grin, "Killjoy…" he sighed as he then ran his hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek, then went to the backyard with his sword to do a few katas.

Tokio grinned wickedly as she went to the door that led to the back yard, opening the door a crack she watched as Saitou took off his shirt and taking a few deep breaths relaxed his shoulders and held his sword before him in a stance, "How the hell did I ever catch a guy like that?" she asked herself staring at the muscles of his back as they flexed when he moved.

Saitou tilted his head slightly to the left and smirked as he continued his katas, knowing very well that his manipulative little Kitty was watching him at the moment. 'Wonder how long she'll be staring before she notices that the food is about to burn…' he chuckled, as he lifted his sword above his head and lowered it in a swift motion.

XxXxX

A few days later Saitou sighed as he arrived at the station and walked into his office where four men stood and waited, Saitou eyed them over and smirked, "Well now out of all the men in this station only you four stepped forward…" he narrowed his eyes a bit then smirked, "Hopefully you'll survive the training…" he chuckled.

The men all looked at each other and gulped knowing how brutal their superior before them could be.

A few hours later the four men groaned as they limped out of the precinct's training room rubbing at the numerous sores and bruises they had adorned, Saitou walked out placing a cigarette between his lips and lit it, "I'll give you an hour then meet at the woods behind the precinct…" he ordered.

"Sir?" Matsu quirked an eye asking the one question on the others minds.

"To work on your shadowing techniques…" he specified.

An hour had passed and Saitou was now being the prey hiding in a tree he sighed as he watched his men walk below him, 'Can't even sense ki…' he frowned obviously irritated, 'This will take some time…' he sighed after another two hours had passed and the men weren't able to find their captain whom was being an extremely easy target at the moment, Saitou took a breath as he jumped from his perch and landed in front of them scaring the hell out of his men, "You've passed below me several times already…You men have had training when you joined the precinct did you not?" he asked a bit annoyed as he lit himself a cigarette.

"We did…" Hoji answered.

"Well apparently you can't track to well…Can any of you read ki?"

"A little…"

"Not from what I've seen…" he breathed releasing the smoke from his lungs, "Very well we'll work on that tomorrow…I expect better results in the next training session…" he drawled and chuckled softly as he headed for his office.

XxXxX

A month later Saitou arrived home and sighed as he took off his shoes and put away his gloves, coat and hat. Spotting Tokio in the living room reading a book and dressed in a yukata her hair still a bit damp as she had just taken a bath he took a breath, "I'm going out of town for a few weeks…"

Tokio frowned then looked up, "Really where…are you going to bring me a souvenir?" she chuckled.

"No…" he smirked.

"Okay…when are you leaving?"

"Tonight…" he answered simply.

"Doesn't leave much time for a farewell party does it."

"No…it's police business…"

Tokio bit her bottom lip, 'If it's police business, it's probably a mission of sorts…again.' she thought to herself then quickly looked up, "Oh well then can I at least have a kiss goodbye just in case you never come back or die a horrible death?"

"Later…" he chuckled as he headed into his room to pack a few things.

"Later…" Tokio repeated then smirked from her seat, "Are you hungry?" she called out.

"No…" he yelled out.

"Bullshit…you probably haven't eaten all day…"

"If I eat something you made knowing you, you'll probably drug it or something just to get me to stay the night…" Saitou smirked as he entered the living room and dropped a small backpack by the door as well as his katana.

"I will not…besides I already made Kake soba…it's on the stove…" she smirked in turn. Seeing the look in his eyes she snorted, "Fine I'll even taste it first…" Saitou chuckled as he headed into the kitchen, Tokio eagerly following, "So where are you going, why are you going there?"

Pouring himself a bowl he slid it to Tokio handing her the chopsticks, "Taste it first…"

Tokio rolled her eyes as she twirled some noodles and ate them, then tilted the bowl to her lips sipping the broth, "Happy now?" she asked chewing the noodles.

Saitou quirked an eye as he grasped the bowl and chopsticks from her hands and began eating, "Yes…"

"Okay so answer my previous questions?"

"No…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have to leave I was ordered to…"

"Oh I get it, it's another woman isn't it?" Tokio sighed desperately trying to hide a smile.

"What is she a past lover or something, ordering you around…what you don't lead a challenging life as it is you have to juggle two women now…or is it three?"

Saitou chuckled as he finished his meal, "No…" he smirked, "And I don't have time for an argument…"

Tokio pouted, "Why not?" she asked watching as he drank a cup of water.

"Because the sooner I leave the sooner I return to continue this little conversation…" he chuckled as he slowly walked up to her and cupping her cheeks he gave her a heated kiss, several minutes later they were both breathing a bit heavily as Saitou broke the kiss, wrapping an arm around Tokio as her knees suddenly gave out, Saitou leaned down inhaling her honeyed scent.

"You better come back alive if not I'll hunt you down and kick your ass…" Tokio breathed leaning her head against his shoulder her left hand to his chest while her right one went around his waist.

"Hn when she's worried she becomes violent…interesting…" he grinned.

"Don't start with that…" she smiled brushing her lips against his neck eliciting a tiny purr to escape her wolf's throat.

"Don't…" he whispered running his hand in her damp hair and pulling her body close to his.

"Why not it's fun…" Tokio whispered breathing in his ear.

"You said one kiss…nothing more…" he whispered desperately trying to control himself.

"I'm greedy…" she smiled molding her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Give yourself an hour…" she pleaded. "Just an hour…"

Saitou dipped his head and kissed her passionately as he tugged on her yukata, while Tokio tugged at his pants and pulled at his shirt. "Why is it women have such control over men?" he growled as he broke the kiss and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and headed into the bedroom.

Tokio giggled, "It has to be the breasts…apparently they're mesmerizing…" she laughed.

Saitou smirked as he gently laid her down on the futon and crawled on top of her laying soft kisses on her lips he watched as Tokio smiled a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. "Why is it every time I kiss you like that you blush?" he asked leaning on his right arm and running his fingers through her hair with his left hand.

"Because…Every time you do it makes my heart race…and I know it's you, you're the only one that makes me feel this way…" she breathed brushing her hand against his cheek. Saitou slowly lowered his head and gazed in her eyes grazing his lips on hers he then began kissing his way down her neck suddenly wanting to hear her scream out his name in ecstasy.

Saitou looked up, "If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" he whispered.

Tokio sighed as she was at the moment at the mercy of this man and yet couldn't get satisfied, "Okay you are going to finish what I started right?"

Saitou chuckled, "Yes…"

"Only if I promise not to get mad?"

"You can get mad if you want although I would prefer that you wouldn't…"

"Alright I suppose I can contain myself…I promise I won't get mad…" she smiled.

"Good…" Saitou sighed as he moved to pin her down with his body and grasping her hands he held them above her head.

"This is new…" she mused.

"Just in case, I don't need a black eye…" he smirked and took a breath, "Goro Fujita is not my real name…"

Tokio quirked an eye, "What?"

"It's Hajime Saitou…"

Tokio narrowed her eyes a bit, "What are you undercover or something?"

"No…"

"Then why keep your real name a secret?"

"Because of who I used to be…I don't want old enemies at my door…"

"Enemies?"

"I was once in the Shinsengumi…"

"A wolf of Mibu?" Saitou nodded, "Well that explains those primal urges of yours…" she chuckled, "What exactly did you do in the Shinsengumi?"

"I was captain of the third squad…" Saitou quirked an eye as he watched her reaction, Tokio actually kept quiet as her eyes widened.

"Hun…I heard of that guy…he had violent tendencies…blood everywhere and…"

"The reason why I do not drink anymore…" Saitou cut her off, "Plus we were in a war…"

"Let me finish you don't act like him…"

"Ten years of peace of sorts changes a man…"

"Of sorts?"

"I am a police officer…who has to deal with raids, disturbances, murders…ech paperwork…"

"Eh paperwork can lead to a bloody rampage?"

"It can if you have enough of it…" Saitou chuckled.

"Hun…okay and you're telling me all this because?"

"I don't want to lie to you…" he whispered.

At that Tokio smirked wickedly, "Don't tell me I have made the famed pissed captain of the Tokyo police precinct soft…oh my what would the other fellow officers think?"

Saitou sighed as he released her hands and caressed her sides nipping at her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Captain Fujita has a sensitive side…" she laughed lifting his head, "You want me to shut-up Hajime you better kiss me now…and don't you forget to finish what I started mister…" she mock glared the wolf.

Saitou chuckled as he lifted his head, "Don't worry I will…" he smirked, "I'll make you scream out my name begging me to stop…" he breathed kissing her again.

XxXxX

A few hours later, Saitou silently got out of bed and looked to his right where a very satisfied Tokio lay sleeping, pulling the blanket up to cover her Saitou stood up and began to get dressed, he glanced over his shoulder when he heard her speak, "See I didn't have to drug good food to get you to stay…" Tokio chuckled as she leaned up resting her weight on her left arm, holding the blanket up to cover herself as she watched him get dressed.

"Hn…I'll keep that in mind…" he smirked as he tied up his hakama, then knelt down beside her and gave her a possessive kiss, "Don't worry…" he whispered capturing her lips again.

"I won't as long as you come back not smelling of some putrid perfume…I'll be happy and your ass will be kick free…" she grinned.

Saitou snorted, "Your parting words are heartwarming they really are…"

At that Tokio laughed, Saitou pushed her down and watched her for a moment, "Memorizing me are we?"

"Well I will be gone for two weeks…I might forget what you look like when I arrive, thought I hardly doubt I'd forget that mouth of yours…" he grinned wickedly as he kissed her again to keep her quiet, "Alright you got what you wanted now sleep…" he ordered as he stood up.

"Heh like I could have stopped you…You better not get one scratch, knowing you it'll probably get infected and fester…then your limbs will fall off…" she warned.

"I won't…" he chuckled as he left the room.

"Hajime…" he heard making him stop and turn his head, "Be careful…" she whispered snuggling in the blankets hugging his pillow to her, Tokio slowly closed her eyes waiting until sleep claimed her yet again.

"I will Tokio…" he whispered back and headed into the living room to gather his things then left the house.

XxXxX

That night Saitou sighed as he leaned his arm on the table swishing the untouched sake in his cup a little annoyed that he had to wait this long. He looked over his shoulder and glared at his informant Toma whom cringed and shrugged in a corner, Toma's eyes widened as he pointed towards the door then hid in a corner.

Saitou looked up seeing a brute of a man had stepped within the brothel his keen eyes searching the room, donning a top knot, small beard, an open shirt and black hakama, he also smelled of smoked fish and sake, the man grinned when he spotted Saitou and walked over to him. "Are you Yoshie?" he asked.

Saitou eyed the man over, "I am who are you?" he drawled narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Haruto, I've heard rumors about you…it would seem that you can help me?"

"Really…help you in what exactly?" Saitou asked as he watched the man sit opposite him.

"I have a few objects I need moved in a…" the man looked around then eyed Saitou, "Discreet manor of sorts if you get what I'm saying…"

"I might have an idea…" Saitou drawled fishing a cigarette from his gi.

"Good because you come highly recommended." The man chuckled.

"I should hope so…nothing worse then a dissatisfied customer…" Saitou smirked when the man barked a laugh, "What, when and where?" Saitou asked leaning back in his seat and lighting the cigarette.

"I would rather not discuss the details at this moment…"

"When can we discuss the details?"

"In a few days I'll send someone to bring you to me…" Haruto smirked as he was about to stand Saitou stopped him.

"I'm a very busy man…this better be worth my while…"

"Of course, of course…" Haruto chuckled as he dropped a satchel full of money on the table, "I'll send someone to pick you up here tomorrow at ten…" he smirked as he walked up to one of the servants and led her upstairs.

'What a pig-headed fool…' Saitou thought to himself as he looked at his sake cup, pushing it aside he leaned back in his seat and continued to smoke keeping an eye on the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 A Bit of a Challenge

Chapter 5 A bit of a challenge

The next day Saitou waited impatiently beside the building, a smug looking man whom probably thought he was god's gift to women stepped forward eyeing Saitou over, "You Yoshie?" he asked.

"Yes…what the hell took you so long?" Saitou sighed.

"I was a bit…um busy…come the wagon is this way…" he snickered as he led the way, Saitou searched his gi for a cigarette since the damn ride would take at least an hour to get to their destination…Argh the annoyance…

XxXxX

A week had passed since her sweet kind wolf had left and Tokio seemed a bit bored well what do you expect she had no one to annoy, having the day off Tokio decided to do a little shopping chewing on a piece of licorice, Tokio sighed as she entered a new shop where they sold little trinkets, perfumes and such not noticing that she was at that moment being watched.

XxXxX

"Hey hey hey wait one more…" a greasy haired man whispered watching a woman as she entered a new tiny shop.

"What we don't have time…we already have four…" his companion sighed as he looked around.

"I want her…" he chuckled as he eyed a woman wearing a violet kimono, quickly leaving the shop.

His companion frowned, "No…"

"Yes…"

Seeing the woman as she started walking down the street and getting a tiny glimpse of her face his companion smirked, "Alright fine just hurry…"

XxXxX

Tokio coughed a little as she rubbed at her eyes, "My god it's a wonder no one drops dead at the smell in that shop…" Tokio mumbled as she walked down the street.

The two men quickly followed her and waited until she was near an alley, the first pushed her while the second lunged forward grabbing her around the waist, "What the HEY…" Tokio yelled out. The one whom pushed her took out a bag and covered her head, Quickly picking her up they ran into the alley throwing her into a carriage they tied her up and drove off, Tokio stopped struggling hearing a few moans and cries apparently she wasn't the first to be taken.

Moving her arms she tried desperately to try and free herself, she cringed when she felt her wrists as they were being rubbed raw, moving her head back and forth she managed to get the bag off her head, looking around she saw four other women crammed into the tiny carriage, apparently giving up on trying to free themselves and decided to moan and cry out, "Will you at least try and make an effort instead of making me do all the work…" she growled, "And stop crying…" she barked. "Move your heads try to get the bags off your heads…" she ordered.

The women looked around and did as they were told, Tokio rolled and had managed to lean against another woman's back, "Try to untie me…" the woman sniffled as she moved her hands and pulled on Tokio's bindings.

Almost an hour had passed and the women had been able to untie themselves, "Okay now what?" one of them whispered.

The moment that was said the carriage stopped, "Oh no…" one cried.

"What do we do?" another began to panic.

"We fight back that's what we do, you gonna let some assholes treat you like this?" she hissed in a whisper looking at the door seeing the handle as it turned.

Tokio narrowed her eyes and made a fist the moment the door opened she lunged forward and jumped on the man slamming her fist in his face. The women were too frightened to do anything and stayed hidden in the carriage, Tokio had managed to beat up three men before the rest arrived subduing her and tied her up.

"Bunch of cowards…" Tokio mumbled looking at the women in the carriage, then turned to the man in front of her, "Touch me and you die…" she threatened spitting in the man's face, the man laughed as he wiped the spit off his cheek then slapped her.

"HEY…don't bruise the merchandise…" she heard a rough voice call out.

Haruto chuckled as he approached the woman with a wicked grin plastered on his lips, "This one has spirit…I think I'll sample her first…"

"You lay a hand on me and I'll…" Tokio growled as the man barked a laugh, trying very hard to hide her fear.

"Get them inside…" Haruto laughed as he made his way into the abandoned temple.

XxXxX

Saitou was leaning against one of the pillars within the temple smoking silently beside one of the windows a shadow lay hidden outside standing up straight he looked outside and whispered a few words, the shadow nodded and leapt down from its perch Saitou watched as he climbed a tree and hopped to the next to tell his comrades to be ready to attack within the next ten minutes.

Saitou smirked 'Ah yes Matsu…my best student…' he chuckled the officer was indeed a quick learner he thought to himself as he turned to a laugh, "My new shipment has arrived, is it too late to put them in with the others?" Haruto asked with a grin. "Although I would like some time maybe an hour with one of them…feisty little minx…" he chuckled.

"That could be arranged…" Saitou smirked as he stepped forward turning his head he looked to the women as they were being led inside the temple, only one seemed to be fighting back. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized her immediately.

Tokio growled and tried her best to free herself as she was nearly being dragged in, "Let me go you bastard…" she hissed jerking her head back slamming it in the man's face the man pushed her forward making her crash on the floor.

"Oh I can't wait anymore…" Haruto grinned as he walked over to her and lifted her up to stand, "Take the rest in the back, this one's mine…"

Tokio took a deep breath as she managed to turn and kick the man in the groin. "Argh…you fucken bitch…" he growled rearing back and slamming his fist to her cheek.

Tokio crashed against one of the tables then fell to the floor with a sharp yelp and decided to not move for the next few minutes as she took slow deep breaths. Saitou's eyes narrowed and pure rage could be seen as he unsheathed his concealed sword and walked over to Haruto.

One of Haruto's men frowned when he spotted 'Yoshie' with a sword, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Where did you get that?"

Confused Haruto winced as he turned to Saitou, "What the…" was all he said the moment their eyes met Saitou took a stance and Gatotsued the man, feeling the sword go through his mid-riff Haruto's eyes widened as he looked to a pair of dark amber ones. "Why?" he croaked glaring at the wolf.

"Because you hit her…" Saitou hissed.

"She's just a stupid woman…" Haruto groaned as blood oozed out of his wound and mouth.

Saitou leaned down to the man's ear, "She's my woman…" he seethed as he looked at him again and twisted the blade killing the man, hearing a commotion outside Saitou assumed it to be his men going after Haruto's small band of idiots, the idiot whom had just seen Saitou kill his boss quickly fled outside only to be tackled to the ground by one of Saitou's officers.

Kneeling down to Tokio, Saitou quickly untied her and pulled her to sit, Tokio looked up and gasped at the look on his face, "Wha…"

"Shh…" he whispered his eyes softening a bit and pulled her to stand then turned to one of his men, "Take these women outside…" he ordered nudging Tokio towards officer Matsu.

Tokio followed the other women after waiting a few minutes she cringed as she felt a slight twinge of pain in her side, slowly walking to a tree she leaned against it and closed her eyes for a moment.

After speaking to a few of his officers Saitou headed outside, looking around he took out a cigarette and lit it, Saitou exhaled the smoke as he spotted Tokio leaning against a tree breathing rather heavily as she rubbed at her side walking to her he eyed her over and gently pushed her behind the tree out of view from the other officers, "Is there a particular reason why you're here?" he asked loosening her kimono.

Tokio swatted at his hands, "Yeah it's called being kidnapped…" she hissed, "And what the hell are you doing…" she growled looking around and trying to push him away as he continued to pull on her kimono.

"Looking at your injury now quit fighting back and hold still…" he drawled as he pulled back the fabric and ran his hands on her stomach and sides. "What hurts?"

"My right side where I landed and the left side of my face where the bastard punched me…" she cringed looking down and pushing his hand away as he touched a rather tender spot.

Saitou sighed as he covered her up again, "Nothing feels broken…"

"Oh sure…still hurts like hell…" she grumbled. Saitou gently tilted her face to the right as he ran his thumb on her cheeks and jaw. "So what are you doing here?"

"Three women went missing…we had our suspicions so I went undercover…"

"Did you find them?"

"Yes…they'll join the others soon…" he whispered.

Tokio slowly closed her eyes and bowed her head as she rubbed her arms suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the entire experience, "Can you take me home now?" she whispered.

Saitou nodded as he laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him, waiting until the suspects were taken away and locked up within a wagon he then nudged her towards one of the dozen carriages telling one of his officers to finish up and to bring the women to the precinct and to send word to their families. Saitou entered the carriage and told the driver to ride off.

As they rode on in silence, Tokio sighed as she rested her head on his right shoulder "How do you do it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You just killed that guy…I mean don't you feel anything?"

"Not entirely…The man was a known rapist after he's had his fill with the women he kidnapped he'd sell them…He deserved what he had coming…" he answered, then looked down, "Are you alright…did they hurt you?" he whispered.

"No…I'm fine…" she breathed wrapping her arm around his and closing her eyes, then looked up at his amber ones. "Are you always that pissed when you kill someone?"

"No…" he whispered.

"So what was with that look on your face, I mean you even scared me…"

"I don't know…the moment he hit you I…I couldn't stop myself." He answered staring off at the seat in front of him suddenly realizing something he never thought possible...he loved her.

Tokio thought for a moment then smiled wickedly as she reached up and tilted his face down to look at her, "So…I'm your woman am I?" she grinned.

Saitou leaned down and molded his lips on to hers in a fierce kiss mindful of her injuries as he pulled her to lie on his lap, "You better be…" he breathed kissing her again.

XxXxX

Three weeks later

Tokio bit her bottom lip as she walked from one end of the room to the other, "What the hell am I going to do…" she breathed trying to not panic, looking at the clock on the wall Tokio quickly made her way to the front door seeing Saitou walking through the gate her eyes widened as she rushed to the kitchen intent on hiding from the man since she didn't want to face him at the moment, not finding a good hiding place she rushed outside and locked herself in the bath house.

Saitou quirked an eye when he entered to an empty house, looking at the clock he knew that she was home at this usual time, listening for a moment Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit as he sniffed the air. Following his senses he headed outside and frowned as he could hear Tokio mumbling within the bathhouse, seeing no steam coming out of the building or smoke from the fire Saitou sighed as he lit himself a cigarette, "Tokio?" he called out.

Tokio gasped when she heard her wolf call out to her, "Damnit…" she whispered as she continued to pace within the building.

Saitou quirked an eye as he waited a few more moments and smoked silently watching as the woman cowered within the bathhouse, hearing her walk around within apparently afraid of something, sighing the wolf looked around sensing no other ki in the surrounding area he then looked up at the sky and ground out his cigarette then slowly walked towards the bathhouse, "Tokio come out here…" he drawled.

"Nuh-uh…no way…" she answered and quickly put her weight on the door so he wouldn't be able to open it.

Saitou smirked, "I've carried you before and you weight as much as a feather what makes you think you can stop me from forcing my way into the bathhouse?" he asked.

"Eh…I'm armed…" she retorted.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Come out here…" he repeated in his usual calm voice.

"No…" she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you are a mean, violent person and you'll get angry with me…"

"Mean…hn if you hadn't noticed you are staying at my house…and why would I get angry at you?"

"The only reason I'm staying here is because you burned down my house…and you didn't deny being violent…" she growled.

Saitou sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "This is ridiculous, I'm arguing with a door…Open this door…" he ordered.

"No…"

Saitou sighed as he stepped forward and yanked the door open, hearing a yelp as she fell to the floor, Saitou looked at her, grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet then led her out of the bathhouse to stand in front of him outside, "Now this is more like it…" he drawled looking at her eyes still holding onto her arm, "What exactly did you do that would make me angry at you?" he asked.

"Well it's not exactly something I did…" she confessed.

"Then what the hell are you yelling about, and why were you hiding?"

Tokio frowned and mumbled something that Saitou couldn't quite hear now refusing to look at his eyes.

"What?"

"mpnt…" she whispered.

"Your page has gnats?"

Tokio growled as she glared at the man and tried to free her arm from his grip, "Let go…"

"Not until you tell me what you're panicking about…"

"No…"

"You're acting childish you know that?"

"I don't care I'm not telling you so let go…"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I knew this was going to happen if I stayed with you…I don't want to be thought as some whore…" she growled jerking her arm to try and free herself from his grip.

Saitou still held her as he thought for a moment, "You're talking about the nights we spent together?" Tokio didn't answer but she stopped struggling, Saitou smirked, "Your page has gnats…you're pregnant…is that it?"

"Let go…" she whispered still refusing to look in his eyes.

With a tiny smirk Saitou released her, Tokio quickly turned to get away but found a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to a hard chest, as a hot breath tickled the flesh of her ear, "Why are you so angry…we have been courting for nearly several months haven't we?" he breathed in her ear, "Is it because we are not married?"

Tokio didn't answer but Saitou could tell by her movements, "Well then I suppose I should ask now since you're so upset…congratulations in ruining my plans I was going to ask you in three days time…" he smirked, "What you couldn't wait three days?"

Tokio narrowed her eyes and looked behind her shoulder, "If you were going to ask me why wait three days?"

"Because…" he whispered nipping at her neck, "In three days it will be the anniversary of the first time I laid eyes on you…" he breathed tilting her head up to kiss her.

Tokio smirked, "Trying to be romantic…hn I think you need a hobby…"

"I quite agree…" Saitou breathed turning her in his embrace and deepening the kiss.

"So are you going to ask me if not I'm leaving right now…" she sighed.

Saitou chuckled as he grasped her cheeks in his calloused hands and looked in her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"Well now I don't know…I do have a few suitors I've seen that have been flaunting over me…" she teased.

"No…very well then…" Saitou sighed as he released her and walked away with an evil grin on his lips.

"What hey get back here…" Tokio growled as she quickly latched onto his arm to pull him back to her, Saitou quirked an eye trying very hard not to laugh at the look on her face, "Well since you are the father of the child I carry I suppose I should marry you…"

"You suppose?"

"Are you really going to make me say it…I know you'll never say it if you were set ablaze…"

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes really…" she answered crossing her arms.

"Is that a fact…" he asked gently pushing her against the house pinning her against the building, Saitou leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you…" he whispered gazing in her eyes. Tokio's eyes widened a bit apparently hearing these words from the wolf, had left her a bit speechless, "Interesting…" he chuckled softly.

"What is?" she asked in a whisper.

"So this is how I get you to shut-up…"

At that Tokio glared at the man her mouth opening slightly, before she could say anything Saitou claimed her lips again in a searing kiss, Tokio swatted at his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck after breaking it Saitou chuckled softly Tokio was blushing madly, "Are you going to always kiss me like that?" she breathed.

"Well that depends…will you marry me?" he asked again.

Tokio smiled, "Yes…" she whispered, "And I love you too…" she breathed pulling his head down to her to give him a light kiss.

Saitou quickly deepened it as his hands began to roam her body, Tokio giggled as she loosened her kimono a bit and hoisted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist, Saitou smirked as he carried her in the house no way he'd live it down if they did it in the back yard in plain view of anyone who was interested in the loud moaning that would soon escape Tokio's lips.

XxXxX

A month later Tokio was roaming around the marketplace wearing a yellow kimono the sleeves and the hem at the bottom faded in white then blue a few flowers graced the front to disappear at her hip, she winced when she spotted a teenaged girl slapping some little kid and beating the living hell out of a red haired man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, "O-kay…I'm glad I don't know her jeesh…"

After a few minutes of roaming the shops Tokio couldn't decide on what to prepare for dinner, she sighed as she brushed a few hairs that had escaped her braid behind her ear, she frowned when she spotted a certain captain talking to what looked like a very attractive woman.

Suddenly feeling a bit jealous she narrowed her eyes and continued looking around within the shop she was in, pretending she hadn't seen him.

Saitou frowned a bit as he sensed someone very familiar and looked around, knowing it couldn't be the Battousai and that raccoon girl since they had left a little while back, Saitou's eyes roamed at his surroundings to stop at his soon to be wife. 'Hn…this should be amusing…' he thought to himself and turned to the woman he was talking to before he was distracted.

Tokio glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still talking to that in her opinion ugly wench of a woman, her eyes widened a bit as she watched Saitou reach into his coat pocket and give the woman a decent amount of money. 'Oh he did not just pay for some whore to…' Tokio gripped her basket so tightly that the handle nearly snapped off. Her eyes seemed to turn red as she watched Saitou bow his head a bit to the woman and with a smile walked away. The woman smiled in turn biting her lower lip as she eyed the captain over from head to toe as he walked away from her, Tokio glared at her about ready to walk up to her and beat the living hell out of that little…

"Tokio?" she suddenly heard, broken from her thoughts she looked to her left and quirked an eye at her soon to be dead husband.

"Who exactly was that…my dear Captain Goro?" Tokio gave the wolf an unimpressed look.

"That would be a woman, although she's not as charming as you are…she has her uses…" Saitou answered hiding an evil smirk.

"What?"

"Will you calm down…"

"No…"

Saitou rolled his eyes, "You're not going to start arguing with me here in the middle of the market place are you?" he asked seeing the innocent little smile that she gave Saitou narrowed his eyes, "Don't answer that…" Tokio kept her mouth shut as she crossed her arms and looked at the police officer. "I take it trust is an issue at the moment, either that or those hormones of yours are playing tricks on you…"

Tokio still didn't say anything as she silently counted to ten, when that didn't work she decided to continue on to fifty, at twenty seven she gave up raised her hands to her sides growling out her frustrations she then walked away. Saitou watched as she left a small chuckle escaping his lips as he continued his rounds.

XxXxX

When Saitou arrived home he found Tokio was apparently cooking, flour adorned the floors as well as noodles or some kind of food stuck to the walls and the ceiling, leaving a thin trail of juice or sauce as it slid off the wall to land on the floor after taking off his shoes, coat, gloves, cap and sword. He picked up the two rather large packages and carried them into the kitchen placing them on the counter, he slowly shook his head at the mess. "Well I see you're still angry with me…" he chuckled.

"Well I do hope you two will be happy together…" she drawled pounding the dough she had in her hands.

"Is that what you want?" Saitou answered in a cocky tone.

Tokio narrowed her eyes, "Piss off…" she growled ripping the dough to shreds and turning around she threw several pieces at him.

Saitou smirked as he either dodged them or deflected them away using his forearms, "Will the wife and mother to be at least let me explain?" he asked.

"No…" She hissed walking passed him.

Saitou chuckled as he grabbed her and pinned her against the counter, his eyes seemed to glow with want as he gazed at her a deep blush on her cheeks her lips pursed as she took deep breaths her chest heaving, but spotting the tear streaks on her cheeks Saitou decided to stop teasing, "You know I expect an apology…" he whispered dipping his head to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"For what being a bastard and…"

Saitou placed his thumb on her lips to silence her, "The woman is a seamstress…I asked her to make you a new wardrobe since you insist I burned down your old one…" he answered tilting her head towards the two large packages on the counter. "I still don't understand why you keep blaming me for the fire since I didn't start it…"

Tokio kept silent for like half a minute, "Because it's fun…You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"You call that an apology?" he drawled.

Tokio looked up at him and frowned at the lustful look in his eyes, "What you want me to beg?" she asked quirking an eye.

"That would be a start…" he smirked.

"What about dinner?"

Saitou chuckled as he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss, "You're all I hunger for…" he answered loosening her kimono and nipping at her shoulder. Tokio closed her eyes as the wolf began to ravage her body, her hands trailing down to his back pulling up his shirt her nails raked the flesh of his sides eliciting a soft growl to escape the wolf's throat as he lifted her to sit on the counter and proceeded to kiss his way down her chest. Tokio moaned softly as she opened her eyes a bit and wrapped her arms around his head running her fingers through his hair.

A small smile graced her lips as she enjoyed her wolf ravaging her body. Finding herself being lifted in his arms and carried into their room.

XxXxX

The next morning Tokio had a smile on her face as she slowly sat up and looked to her left, leaning down she brushed her lips on Saitou's right shoulder as he still slept. She watched him for a moment then grinned wickedly as thoughts of what they did last night appeared in her head, running her fingers through her hair she pulled it back as she grasped a neatly folded yukata and put it on tying the sash around her waist she headed for the kitchen and gave an annoyed grunt, "Oh yeah…" she sighed as she looked at the mess she had made, her frown quickly brightened as she spotted the two large packages on the counter.

Eyeing the packages, then the mess, then the packages again, Tokio chose the latter and grabbed them heading for the living room she carefully unwrapped the first one. Her eyes widened at the gorgeous haoris, kimonos, yukatas, gis, obis and even a few ornaments, hair sticks, ribbons and pendants for her hair.

"Oh that man is getting no sleep tonight…" she breathed standing up straight and holding a blue kimono with silver cranes on the front, "Screw tonight…he's not sleeping for a week…" she whispered.

"Well if that's your reaction to a few pieces of clothing I should buy you more…" she heard.

Tokio lowered the kimono and bit her bottom lip suppressing a tiny little smile, she tiptoed towards the man and placed a kiss on his lips, "Thank-you…" she breathed kissing him again.

Saitou smirked as he tilted his head to the left, looking at the package she had opened, "If you really want to thank me wear the red one in the other package…" he smirked, Tokio gave a wicked grin as she quickly turned and opened the other package, her breathing hitched as she held up a dark red kimono with light gold embroidered lettering that flowed down the left sleeve, and at the hem several shadows of what resembled a wolf pack, each shadow had amber eyes they all seemed to huddle beside a single tree with its branches reaching up.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed looking to Saitou who leaned against the wall, "How much did you pay for this?" she asked curiously.

"Like I'd tell you…" he smirked. Tokio quirked an eye, "Let's just say if I was sleeping with other women, I sure as hell would not spend that much money on that for you…not to mention I wouldn't have asked for those little details on the bottom…"

"What the wolves…I love them…" she hugged the kimono to her chest then smirked, "That much hun?"

"You have no idea…" he drawled. "Now is miss Tokio happy…will she keep calm for the day?"

"Oh absolutely…" she breathed, "You hungry?" she asked looking at him.

Saitou chuckled as he looked at the disarray in the kitchen, "Hn I'll get something at the Akabeko…" he smirked walking into the living room, gently grasping her chin he tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly then headed back to their room to get dressed.

XxXxX

A few days later Saitou had arrived at an extremely early hour and was dead tired, as he silently walked throughout the house quickly getting changed and kneeling beside Tokio he carefully lifted the blanket and settled in bed, not knowing that miss Tokio was wide awake at the moment as she found that she couldn't sleep. A few hours had passed and she still hadn't stopped tossing and turning, turning onto her side yet again she heard an irritated little sigh and felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her rather roughly against a hard chest, "Why won't she let me sleep?" he grumbled.

"Oh you're awake?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yes I'm awake, you kept me up all night turning, kicking and hitting you even mumbled a few swears and insults…I do have to go to work in the morning, so quit moving…" he growled in her ear pulling her to him to keep her still. Not hearing any sort of sarcastic comments or witty remarks, Saitou sighed as he slowly opened his eyes turning her to lie on her back he took a breath, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Tokio whispered.

Saitou released a soft growl knowing he wouldn't get what he wanted until she spoke up, "I'm not going to get any more sleep am I?"

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" she asked looking at the ceiling running her hand on his arm.

"Oh is that all that's bothering you?" he whispered nuzzling her neck.

Tokio turned her head to him, "You think I wouldn't?" she asked sounding serious.

"I didn't say that calm yourself woman…" he sighed hugging her closer to him, "What makes you think you wouldn't be a good mother?"

"Well…let's see I'm as you so put it a bit childish…"

"Yes and…it only means the child won't grow up to be a moron and not take everything seriously…" he answered plainly.

"I bitch a lot…"

"Which makes you very protective…"

"I constantly argue and am sarcastic…"

"He or she will grow up to have a sense of humor and become independent…" He yawned, "Anything else you're not clear on because I can go on like this all night and I'm extremely tired…"

"So you're saying I'll be a good mother then?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Yes…now will she please let me sleep…" he sighed then suddenly an evil grin plastered itself on his lips, "You dear wife will be a very good mother…" he whispered placing a kiss on her cheek, "As long as you don't teach the child to speak…" he smirked.

"What…why you…" Tokio lifted herself up and began swatting at her chuckling husband as he dodged the blows and grasped her arms pulling her on top of him lifting his head he gave her a rather demanding kiss.

"Now will the wife and mother to be please let her soon to be husband sleep?" he pleaded.

"Oh I suppose, but first kiss me again…" she ordered.

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit, "No…" he grumbled.

Tokio smirked, "Fine…" she breathed dipping her head to brush her lips against his.

Saitou growled, "Manipulative woman…" he whispered as he deepened the kiss and rolled her to lie on her back.

Tokio giggled as she rested her head against the pillow and cupped his face as she gazed at him running her hands through his hair slowly lowering his head to her chest Tokio rested her lips on his forehead and closed her eyes as she cradled his head to her. Saitou slowly closed his eyes as the rhythmic beating of her heart soothed him to sleep.

XxXxX

A month later the lovely couple traveled to Kyoto and were wed, Tokio wore a beige kimono with a few mountains and clouds print tied with a white obi and a dark green shawl, four hair sticks held her hair up. While Saitou wore a white gi, black hakama and a black haori.

Tokio was a bit mesmerized as she watched the cherry blossoms which were in bloom float down as she and her new husband walked down the numerous steps of the temple, Tokio even though she held her kimono up a bit so she wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs, still managed to stumbled down a few steps, Saitou quickly grabbed her left arm to steady her, keeping a hand on her he led her down until they reached the bottom of the steps.

Tokio smiled as she hummed a tiny little tune, a bit embarrassed that she nearly killed herself by launching herself down the hundred or so steps, "Hmmm Mrs.Tokio Fujita…interesting…"

Saitou smirked as he looked to his new wife, "What is?" he asked.

Tokio giggled, "You know we lied to that priest…"

"We did how so?" he asked as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I don't know if you know this but technically I'm not a virgin…" she whispered looking around to make sure that no one had heard her.

Saitou stopped in front of her and quirked an eye, "You're not?"

"No…"

"And who's fault is that?" he smirked nudging her towards one of the stone lanterns hiding her from view from prying eyes.

"Yours…" she chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck

Saitou caressed her sides as he kissed the side of her mouth, "Mine, how so?" he asked.

"Hmmm you and those primal urges of yours…the lone wolf attracting his mate by burning down her house so she can live in his den…I didn't have a chance did I?" she giggled.

"For the last time I did not burn down your house…"

"Yes you did admit it, it was a clever little plot to get me to stay with you…" she giggled.

"Was not…" he narrowed his eyes in a mock glare, then hearing several voices he sighed as he placed a kiss on her forehead and grasped her arm leading her away from their little hiding spot.

Tokio took a breath as she glared at the apparent westerners, "Curses…" she growled. "Spoiling my fun…GO HOME…" she yelled.

Saitou shook his head with a tiny chuckle as he led her away from the confused tourists.

Arriving at the Aoiya where they were staying Saitou led his wife to their room, the moment the door was closed he couldn't help but kiss her a bit demandingly, since he didn't have the chance to earlier, Tokio moaned and giggled as she broke free from his hold and ran to the other end of the room. Licking her lips she chuckled softly as she watched her husband slowly walk to her keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Does she actually think she can get away from me?" he asked with a smirk.

Tokio laughed, "No…I take it I'm supposed to succumb to your whim now?" she grinned looking around for a way out. Saitou tilted his head and quirked an eye but didn't say a word as he circled his prey. "Seduction…hn I suppose I should start then…" she smiled as she slowly pulled back her kimono, to reveal her neck and shoulders.

Staring at the pale flesh Saitou ran his tongue on his canines, "You know better then to taunt me like that…" he whispered with a tiny chuckle.

"And miss your reaction I don't think so…" she laughed "Besides where's the fun if I don't…" she smirked as she ran towards the doors trying to elude the wolf only to feel a pair of arm around her waist she found herself being pulled back and gently pushed to the ground her body now pinned underneath her husband's as he ravaged her neck. "Hmmm took you long enough…"

"Again with the complaints…" he smirked as he pulled open her kimono and kissed his way down her chest.

"My we are greedy…" Tokio giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well it is our wedding day…" he chuckled as he heard his wife gasp as he nipped at her right breast. Lifting his head he gazed at her and smirked, "You want me to stop?" he asked caressing her sides.

Tokio giggled as she lifted her right leg brushing against his need, "I highly doubt your body would let you…" she grinned leaning up to kiss him.

Saitou quickly deepened it as he pushed her back down, and proceeded to make love to his wife.

XxXxX

That night husband and wife walked through the streets apparently enjoying the cherry blossom festival after an intimate afternoon Tokio had a tiny smile on her face as she showed off her dark red kimono with the wolf pattern on it as she walked beside her husband her left arm wrapped around his right. "Hun…"

"What?" Saitou looked down.

"I'm craving something sweet…wow who knew while pregnant cravings just popped in that quickly…"

"Hn I take it I'll have to do many trips like these…" Saitou chuckled.

"You better unless you want a pissed off wife on your hands…"

"Oh no the horror…Hn interesting I wonder what would happen if I keep a bag of sweet out of your reach?" he smirked as he dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh you'll probably get a beating from me…" Tokio smirked as she poked him in the ribs.

Saitou sighed as he led her to the river and left to get what she had asked for not wanting to get her started on the arguing and the yelling since it was such a special day, Saitou smirked as he made his way to a vendor. Tokio smiled as she looked out at the river as thousands of lit paper lanterns floated down.

"Well now what have we here?" Tokio heard and sighed as she ignored the man, "Excuse me miss…" Tokio quirked an eye when she felt a light tug on her sleeve. Looking down she then turned around and looked at the young man behind her. "Wow what a pretty little thing…" the man smirked as he eyed her over.

"Do I know you?" Tokio asked quirking an eye.

"No…but I would love to know you…" the man chuckled as he stepped forward, his eyes locked on her somewhat ample chest.

"Aha really, o-kay…Um tell me do you know him?" she asked pointing to her left where Saitou stood his eyes narrowed at the young man.

The man turned and scoffed, "Why the hell would I…" the man answered but was cut off as Tokio looked to her husband.

"He's irritating me…" she smiled sweetly. "And apparently is a bit confused as to where my eyes are…" she smiled and gestured for him to look up, "They are up here…" she grinned.

"Sir for your sake I would leave…now…" Saitou drawled.

"Hey I saw her first…" the man narrowed his eyes.

At that Tokio cheered up and jumped up a few times, "Awwww how sweet a fight over me…I put all my money on my husband…" she giggled, "Honey…we are in public so perhaps it would be a bad idea to let the tourists see you beat him to a bloody pulp…"

"I'll try to hold back…" Saitou drawled still looking at the man.

"What you're married to that man?"

Tokio quirked an eye, and punched the man on the arm. "Yes I am…now get lost today's my wedding day…" Tokio hissed as she punched the man again watching as he ran off.

Saitou grasped her arms and pulled her back to stop her from chasing after him, "Calm down…" he chuckled as he took out a small bag of sweets and handed them to her. "I'm the husband remember, I'm the one who's supposed to beat up the morons that annoy you." He smirked.

"You'd do that just for me?" Tokio smiled as she looked up.

"Yes…and I would like for you to relax on the fighting especially since you're with child, after it's born then you can beat up whoever you want as long as they deserve it…"

Tokio's eyes brightened, "I can…ooh another reason why it was a good idea to marry you…" she laughed. "No one would ever suspect the policeman's wife…hehehe…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Orphan from Shingetsu

Chapter 6 The orphan from Shingetsu

Arriving home a week later Saitou dropped their luggage on the floor and stretching his neck as he sat down in one of the chairs, Tokio giggled as she draped her shawl on a nearby table and looking around walked up to her husband, "You want some tea?" she asked.

Saitou opened an eye and regarded his wife for a moment, "No…" he whispered and closed his eye again.

Tokio smirked as she walked in front of him and settled in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "Perhaps something more appeasing?" she asked.

"Appeasing…what exactly do you have in mind?" Saitou chuckled as he kissed her throat and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her roughly to him as he continued to nip at her heated flesh making her squirm and giggle.

The wolf's eyes snapped open as he stopped what he was doing and looked at the door, narrowing his eyes he slowly sat up and placing a quick kiss on her lips made his way to the door. Swiftly opening it he glared at the man before him, the commissioner sighed. "Welcome back Fujita-san…we need to talk…may I come in?"

"No…" Saitou drawled as he slammed the door shut then sighed as he searched through the pockets of one of his coat uniforms from the closet.

Finding the pack of cigarettes he looked to Tokio whom walked to him. "Who was that?" she asked crossing her arms to her chest.

"An apparent idiot…I'm going to the precinct to report in…be back later…" he whispered giving her a light kiss and leaving through the front door an unimpressed commissioner waiting at the steps, "Don't ever come to my home again…" he warned as he walked through the gate with the man following.

As the commissioner closed the gate behind him Saitou took the opportunity to light himself a cigarette, "We have a huge problem that only you can fix…"

"Obviously…like what?"

"Ever heard of a manslayer name Makoto Shishio?"

"Yes…a manslayer during the revolution…and?"

"Well our sources tell us that he's planning to take over Kyoto…"

Saitou listened intently to the details as they made their way to the precinct and growled softly, "I'll need help…"

"Which is why Secretary General Toshimichi Okubo suggested one Kenshin Himura…"

Saitou snorted, "The Battousai have you gone mad…the man has taken a vow to never kill again…and the last I saw him he was being beaten to a bloody pulp by an eighteen year old girl…"

"Yet he stopped Gohei Hiruma, Jineh Udoh, Takeda Kanryuu…should I go on?"

Saitou chuckled, "Please…those morons were nothing compared to the men he used to fight during the revolution…"

"Yet Jineh Udoh managed to wound the man…he was a manslayer remember…"

"A psychotic one whom took his own life…because Himura only wounded him severely and refused to kill him…"

"We don't know that for sure…"

"I know…even if Jineh hadn't taken the girl and Himura had gone willingly he still wouldn't have killed him…he's taken a vow he thinks himself unworthy because he's killed so many…it's useless to ask for his help if he can't flip the blade on that ridiculous sword of his…"

"So get him to help us you have your own ways of persuading people…and that's an order…"

Saitou thought for a moment, 'Hn…revert the Battousai to his old self…should be interesting…could perhaps settle the score…' then sighed, "How long do I have?"

"At least a week to prepare…you might have to show off your old self to a dirty politician we think he's the one who first hired Jineh…apparently he's been here for the last few days and is looking for someone to kill off Himura…he also has an assassin working for him…"

Saitou scoffed and rolled his eyes following the commissioner inside the precinct to get more details.

Extremely late that night Saitou sighed as he silently entered his house, slowly walking to his and Tokio's room he moved around gathering a few things such as an old medicine chest and a few clothes, walking to a locked chest under one of the tables, Saitou slowly slid it forward and unlocked it taking out a dagger and a concealable sword. Closing the chest he looked back to the futon where his wife slept soundly, picking up his belongings he placed them in the hall then walked into the living room taking out a sheet of paper he scribbled a few words on it then walked back in the room.

Kneeling down beside his wife Saitou sighed as he gently brushed his thumb on her cheek watching her for a few moments he placed the sheet of paper beside the bed as well as the dagger on it, standing he left the room slowly closing the shoji behind him picking up what he had come for Saitou left the house to go undercover to confront one Kenshin Himura.

Tokio frowned in sleep as she reached for a bit of warmth her right hand brushing against the smooth surface of the dagger that lay on top of the note which read two simple words, 'Don't Worry…' not finding the warmth she wanted Tokio snuggled into the blankets.

XxXxX

Tokio's eyes fluttered open as she stretched lazily in bed, looking to her left she frowned as she saw something shinning, sitting up she grasped the dagger and looked at it then picked up the sheet of paper, "Hn…o-kay…we just got back and he's already gone on another mission..." Tokio sighed as she plopped back down on the futon and covered her head with the blanket.

A tiny grin plastered on her lips, "Hn…how to get even?" she chuckled softly and stretched closing her eyes she snuggled in the blankets again, "It has to be devious..." she sighed falling back asleep.

XxXxX

Four days later Saitou sighed as he left the Kamiya dojo after beating one Sanosuke Sagara he chuckled at the man's need to prove himself as he kept telling the wolf that he should have pulled back on his punches, 'My word what an idiot…' he frowned, 'Heh I wonder how the Battousai will react when he arrives home…too bad I can't see the look on his face…' he chuckled as he entered an inn. Placing a fake smile on his lips he nodded his head to the man before him eyeing the scarfaced man whom sat in a corner glaring at him.

"Well now what exactly should I call you then, Saitou Hajime or Fujita Goro?" the man chuckled as he gestured for Saitou to sit. "Would you like some sake?"

"Call me whatever you like, and for the sake I'll have to decline…" he smiled.

"I can't believe you of all people can't hold your liquor…"

"That has nothing to do with it, it's a bad habit during the revolution, if I drink it gives me a strong inclination too kill…"

The man laughed as he took away the bottle, "Very well then…Now the Battousai…"

"Is living in Tokyo in a dojo…I stopped by this after noon, unfortunately he wasn't home…" Saitou answered.

"My you certainly don't waste any time do you…I was also a bit surprised that you'd take this job…"

"Well he is an old enemy and I was a bit surprised to learn that you Mr.Shibumi the secretary to the Genroin member was the one controlling Jineh Udoh."

"Well there are more little scandals and…"

"Please I don't really need to hear any more…I have quite a talent for killing people and being a part time assassin is the best side business I could ever ask for…and to top it off my first assignment is Himura the Battousai…" Saitou chuckled softly, "By the way I'm a bit curious as to who would want the man dead since Himura has become a wanderer…"

"You don't need an answer for that, just do as you're told…" the scarfaced man growled out.

"I quite agree with Akamatsu…all you have to do is slay men for the money I'll worry about the clients…" Shibumi smiled.

Saitou bowed his head and apologized.

"Oh now it's quite alright to be curious…now enough talk about business we should be enjoying ourselves…" he chuckled pouring himself another cup of sake.

"I'm sorry but I must decline…" Saitou answered as he put on his coat and gloves, "If I don't show up to my other job soon…people will start to get suspicious…" Saitou smirked as he put on his cap and placed a fake smile on his lips, "I bid you farewell gentlemen…" he answered and leaning his hand on his katana stepped out of the room.

XxXxX

Two days later just moments after the little battle at the Kamiya dojo between Kenshin and himself, he chuckled at the thought of getting carried away in fighting Kenshin's former self.

A smile plastered itself on the wolf's lips at the thought of how he almost snapped Kenshin's neck with his coat popped in his head. After giving his tiny little report to the police commissioner, Saitou sighed as he headed to a certain little inn, as it was beginning to get dark he quickened his pace a little walking up the steps he entered the room where his ex-employer and Akamatsu argued apparently scarface was afraid of something, entering the room Saitou smirked as he lopped the man's head off and looked to Shibumi whom sat cowering in a corner.

The man watched as the wolf stepped forward, Akamatsu's blood trickled off the blade he held, "No please wait I'll give you all the money you want…" Shibumi pleaded.

Saitou chuckled, "You can train a dog with food, you can buy a person with money, but there isn't a man alive that can influence a wolf of Mibu…" he narrowed his eyes as he cut the man down killing him instantly. Turning Saitou took a breath and smirked as he looked around the room.

Cleaning off his sword Saitou sheathed it and stretched his neck wincing a bit at the tiny amount of pain he felt, "I've just come from Kyoto, now I'm going back…it's so fun to be a spy…" he grumbled heading downstairs and made his way back home to his sweet charming new bride.

XxXxX

Arriving home, Saitou smirked as he made his way to the backyard and prepared a bath, after several minutes he made his way to the front of the house and entered. Mentally preparing himself for the yelling he was sure to get. He peeked in the kitchen spying Tokio putting away a few dishes, Saitou quirked an eye as he walked in to confront his wife.

"Well at least you weren't gone for a month this time…" she sighed turning to face him crossing her arms to her chest.

"No I wasn't besides I did leave a note…"

"Don't worry…yeah that's comforting…"

Saitou chuckled as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead he stepped back and grasped her hand pulling her outside towards the bathhouse. "Come…" he whispered nudging her up the few steps then locked the door behind him.

Tokio looked around at the steam enveloped within the room, "Hn I'm guessing you're trying to butter me up…am I right?" she asked with a tiny smirk and watched as he took off his coat and shirt.

"Perhaps…" he chuckled dropping the clothes on the floor and slowly approached her.

Tokio rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned around and undid her obi, Saitou pulled her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. Tokio smirked, "Hn apparently a week away from your new bride is too much for you to handle…"

Saitou smirked as he wrapped his arm around her chest and leaned her back, kissing down her throat, "Of course why do you think I'm seducing you now…" he chuckled.

Tokio laughed softly as she pushed him away, "Bath first…pleasure later…" she breathed. "I'm still mad at you…" she informed in a mock glare.

Saitou smirked as he cupped her cheeks and gave her a heated kiss. "Spoilsport…" he sighed and released her. Tokio giggled as she continued to undress then yelped when her husband pinched her rear.

"Oh you are so paying for that later…"

"I do hope so…" he chuckled.

A few minutes later the happy little couple were apparently enjoying their bath, Tokio looked him over carefully as she ran a wet cloth on his chest she then frowned as she gently pushed his head forward, "Is there a reason the back of your neck is this badly bruised?" she asked running her fingers on the sore spot then leaning him back to rest against her chest.

"Yes…" he answered plainly.

"What's the reason?"

"A very good one…" Saitou sighed as he closed his eyes and ran his hands on her legs enjoying the feeling of the warm water soothing his tense muscles.

"Like?" she asked breathing in his ear.

Saitou hesitated for a moment as he looked at the ripples in the water, "I'm leaving in four days…" he answered closing his eyes.

"Oh is that why you haven't come home the last six?"

"Tokio…" he sighed in a tiny little warning.

"What…you just leave without telling me again…except for leaving a tiny little note what else am I supposed to think…Are you having an affair?" she breathed hugging him tightly to her.

A smile appeared on his lips, this is just what he wanted to hear as he chuckled, "No…and I don't tell you because I want to protect you…"

"Well now that is all I needed to hear…" she grinned tilting his head up and giving him a kiss, then continued washing him. "Is it that serious?"

"Yes…"

Tokio sighed as she caressed his arms then moved them to stop on his chest and rested her chin on his left shoulder. "Dangerous?"

"Most missions are…but I can handle it…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Then explain this?" she poked at the bruise at the back of his neck making him hiss out in pain.

"Damnit…" he growled turning to look at her then slowly shook his head as she gave him a frown, "I went to recruit someone…I had to see if he could be useful or not…" he answered settling back against her leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

"Is he?"

"He can be if he reverts to his old self…"

"Old self…oh let me guess as in during the revolution old self…extremely violent…You mean like how you used to be?"

"Don't tell me she's worried?" Saitou smirked leaning forward and splashing his wife.

Tokio splashed back and pulled him back to her, "You know I'm twenty-nine years old, the last thing I want is to become a widow who has a child who'll never see its father…"

Saitou took a breath as he took her right hand in his caressing it with his thumb then brought it to his lips placing a small kiss in her palm, "The Battousai is not going to allow the man we're after to go through with what he's planning…I won't be alone…and besides the Battousai is as good as I am in swordsmanship we can't be defeated that easily…"

"Wait you mean thee Battousai the manslayer…he's still alive?"

"Yes and has devoted himself to never kill again…" he sighed.

"Oh wonderful…how the hell does that help you?" she frowned.

Saitou chuckled, "He's still very skilled…which makes him useful…"

Tokio sighed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back hugging him tightly to her, "You better not be missing any body parts when you get back home…" she breathed.

Saitou smirked as he unwrapped her legs from his mid-riff and leaned forward pulling her to face him, leaning back in the tub the wolf pulled his mate to straddle him and began kissing down her neck and nipping at her earlobe, "You mean like this one…" he chuckled.

Tokio moaned out when she felt something brush up against her center, "Especially that one…" she grinned wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing down his chest biting down on the warm flesh below his left shoulder making him growl. Tokio giggled as she leaned up and gave him a heated kiss, as her tongue explored his mouth Tokio frowned as she leaned back, "Why are you missing a tooth?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

Saitou chuckled as he cupped her cheeks and brought her down to him kissing her a bit possessively. "What did you do last week?" she asked taking a breath.

Saitou smirked wickedly, "Pleasure first…questions later…" he answered caressing her sides and kissed her yet again.

After exhausting his wife in the bath then again in their bedroom Saitou lay awake starring at the ceiling his sweet little Tokio sleeping soundly her head pillowed on his chest. Saitou gently ran his hand in her hair apparently deep in thought, looking down he placed a small kiss on top of her head and wrapping his arm around her he hugged her close and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

Four days quickly passed by and after a very silent breakfast Saitou looked over his wife as he buttoned his coat and put on his gloves. Strapping on his sword Saitou slowly walked over to his charming little wife whom was washing the dishes, placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned her back to his chest and hugged her. "Silence coming from you kitty is never a good thing…" he smirked.

"Not one scratch you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes dear…" Saitou whispered tilting her head up and giving her a light kiss he then looked down and laid his hand on her stomach. "…and you behave yourself for your mother…" he smirked.

Hugging and kissing his wife one last time, Saitou left the house to meet with Kenshin Himura in order to travel to Kyoto to defeat one Makoto Shishio.

XxXxX

Several days later Tokio received a letter from her husband saying that he was sending her someone by train whom needed looking after, and naturally walked to the train station and waited patiently for the boy he had described in the letter in detail. Eiji Mishima frowned as he was nudged off the train by a Kyoto police officer holding onto a rusted wrecked sword, Tokio smiled as she stepped forward. "Hello…" she smiled looking at the boy.

"Mrs. Fujita?" the officer asked.

"Yes…you must be Eiji…" she nodded and bowed her head a bit to look at the boy's eyes.

Eiji looked her over and frowned. "Wait your Fujita-san's wife?"

"Ahun…weird hun…you can call me Tokio…" Tokio giggled then looked to the officer. "Thank-you for escorting him here he'll be very well taken care of…" she bowed her head a bit.

"This is his…Captain Fujita insisted that the boy keep this…" the officer handed her the sword. Tokio looked it over and smiled as she titled her head then nudged Eiji forward.

"So where are we going?" Eiji asked.

"Home…you Eiji I believe need a bath, a meal and some sleep…" she grinned. "And don't even think about arguing with me because trust me you won't win…Goro has tried many times to shut me up and he hasn't been able to yet…" she laughed.

"Um can I ask you something?" Tokio nodded happily, "Eh what exactly do I call Fujita-san…I mean is it Fujita or Saitou?"

"When he's home it's Saitou…but if it's in public its Fujita…"

"Oh…okay…" Eiji whispered as he followed the woman.

XxXxX

Arriving home, Tokio lit the fire in the bath while Eiji looked around the house, entering she smiled, "Okay give it ten minutes then you're all set…"

"Thanks…um…what exactly are you two going to do with me?"

Tokio sighed as she lifted her hand and began counting off with her fingers, "Well let's see first there would be slave labor then I'm gonna beat you up and…" she smiled dropping her arms to her side, "Take care of you what do you think…after what you just went through you kinda need a break and let someone fuss over you and that would be me…"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." Eiji frowned turning to her.

"Of course you don't…you're just a twelve year old kid whom just lost his entire family and was exiled from his village and sent away from your city to live in a strange place with a stranger in nothing but the clothes you're wearing on your back and your brother's wrecked sword…" Tokio sighed as she stepped forward when Eiji bowed his head trying to force himself to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, grasping his shoulders Tokio pulled him to her. "I'm very sorry for your loss and I didn't mean to be so forward but the fact is that you are only twelve…All I ask is that you stay here and give yourself the time to mourn and let me take care of you…" she whispered.

Eiji didn't say a word as he allowed this woman to give him a hug. Tokio held him tightly as she could feel him silently crying knowing that he wouldn't want her to see his tears.

After several minutes had passed Tokio gave a tiny smile, "Come now…I believe the bath is just about ready alright?"

Eiji sniffed as he slowly nodded his head and lowered his eyes so as not to show her his tear streaked cheeks. "Okay…" he croaked.

"Cheer up okay…it'll get better…" she promised leading him outside.

Ten minutes later while Eiji was sitting in the bath he sighed as he looked to the closed door, "Eh are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes…" Tokio frowned at the cloth she held in her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Eiji called out as he stared at the door where Tokio was sitting outside finishing sewing up a yukata for the boy.

"Sure go ahead…" she yelled back.

"I don't mean to be rude and all but where you forced to marry Saitou-san or something?"

"Hehe no…when we were courting he said he found me intriguing and liked to argue with me…his words not mine…"

Eiji smirked as he dunked his head in the water to rinse off his hair. "Eh I'm done…" he announced as he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Okay…hold on I just have a few more stitches on this stupid thing then I'll throw it to you okay?"

"K…" Eiji waited patiently until Tokio opened the door a crack and threw the yukata in the bathhouse quickly closing the door to give the boy his privacy. After a few minutes Eiji left the bathhouse now donning the red yukata.

Tokio turned to the boy and frowned, "Okay...looks like I really suck at sewing, we'll go shopping tomorrow okay…you hungry?"

Eiji gave a very tiny smile, "Yeah…"

"Good lucky for you I'm a master chef…come on…" she nudged him into the house where she fed the boy until he was full.

"You want something else?" she asked.

"No if it's alright with you, can I maybe get a little sleep?"

"This way…" she whispered leading the boy into another room, Eiji looked around spotting his brother's sword on top of a dresser. While Tokio prepared his bed, "Come on…" she pulled on his arm and pushed him to lie down, "Now if you need anything just give a shout okay I'm never that far away…"

"Okay…" Eiji answered pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Sweet dreams kiddo…" Tokio whispered tucking him in.

"Night…" Eiji whispered as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later Tokio rushed into the room as she heard Eiji screaming and crying, Eiji jolted up as she quickly shook him awake, "Shhshshshsh…It's okay you're safe here…" she whispered hugging the teen to her and rubbing his back in trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry I di-didn't mean to…" Eiji cried.

"It's alright shhshshsh…I have you you're safe here…" she repeated, "Just take a deep breath and close your eyes…" she whispered running her right hand in his hair as she gently rocked the boy in her arms resting her chin on top of his head. "Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up…" she breathed kissing the top of his head. After several minutes had passed she smiled as she felt and heard the boy's breathing slow as sleep had finally claimed him.

"I take it this will happen often…" she sighed brushing away the hair out of his eyes getting comfortable she lied down beside the boy and stayed with him for the rest of the night.

The next day Eiji slowly woke up to a very pleasant aroma looking around the room he quickly stood and made his way into the kitchen, "Hi kiddo, sleep well?" Tokio asked adding a few spices into two bowls.

"Yeah sort of…sorry for being such a bother…" he apologized.

Tokio snorted, "Bother my ass…" she smiled gesturing for him to follow her into the living room where she placed the bowls on the table, "Come on eat we have a lot to do today…"

"Really like what?"

"Well first of all you need something decent to wear…"

"But…"

"No buts…eat up…" Tokio ordered then looked up at the boy as he sat down opposite to her looking at her oddly. "What?"

"You don't act like every woman I've ever met…"

"What you mean be polite, calm and have the manners of a geisha?" she asked with a tiny grin.

"Yeah sort of except for the last part…"

"Please don't make me laugh…" Tokio smirked then frowned as she quickly stood rushing outside she then doubled over and threw up.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked watching as she slowly made her way back to the table.

"Oh yeah…I'm just enjoying the joys of pregnancy…" she sighed sipping some water.

"You're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah…I'm at three months weird hun?"

"Well not really…"

"Considering who the father is yeah it is…you have met my husband haven't you…never smiles, insults everyone, sarcasm galore…" she grinned when Eiji snorted.

"Yeah…" Eiji chuckled.

A few hours later Tokio glanced behind her shoulder to see Eiji looking around, "First time in Tokyo kiddo?"

"Yeah…" Eiji answered quickly stepping forward in order to keep up with her, Tokio turned into a clothes shop and nudged the boy to enter first.

"Okay pick whatever ya want I want to at least see a dozen pieces of clothes ya understand me…" she smirked pushing him forward.

"Yeah okay…" Eiji chuckled as he looked around.

An hour later the two headed back home carrying a few medium sized packages, Tokio kept asking little questions about the boy and had found out that his brother had taught him about swordsmanship and that when he was older Eiji wanted to be a police officer just like him, when his brother went off to work Eiji would always help his mother in the huge garden they had.

Tokio smiled widely, "Really are you any good at gardening…cause to tell you the truth, I kinda suck at it…I swear a plant just looks at me and it immediately withers and crumbles to dust…" she lied getting the twelve year old to laugh softly.

"So what do you feel like eating tonight?" she asked. "Pick anything that comes out of that little head of yours and it shall be done…" she smiled.

"Anything?"

"Anything…" she grinned.

Eiji thought for a moment, "I kinda have a craving for soba…"

"Soba hun…That's all Hajime ever eats…" Tokio sighed, "You're not going to turn into another Hajime are you…One in this life time is enough trust me…I swear that man will turn into a noodle one day…" she smirked when she heard Eiji laugh. Hopefully she thought to herself, looking down at Eiji as he actually smiled staying with them would help the boy's heart to heal.


	7. Chapter 7 Finally Home

Chapter 7 Finally home

That night Tokio sighed as she checked in on Eiji heading into the living room she sighed it had been a few weeks since Saitou had sent the boy to her shaking her head, Tokio walked around the house to make sure all the windows and doors were locked she heard someone walking up the steps of the engawa. Frowning she made her way to the door and looked out the window a gasp escaped her lips. Quickly opening the door Tokio stared at her husband, Saitou smirked as he entered the house with a tiny limp, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked eyeing him over then closed and locked the door.

"It's good to see you too dear…" Saitou smirked as he took off his shoes and made his way to their room.

"I thought I said not one scratch…" she sighed as she walked in front of him and pulled open his coat tugging at his shirt wanting to inspect any kind of wound he may have gotten, her eyes widened at the damage that could be clearly seen, "What the…damnit Hajime you need a doctor…" she barked running her fingers around the stitched up wounds on his chest and right shoulder.

"I'm alright…" he yawned grasping her hand and leading her into their room.

"Alright…sure never mind the cuts and the stab wound on your shoulder that has apparently been burned…I repeat you need a doctor…"

"I've seen one…" he mumbled as he pulled her in the room and closed the door.

"Okay what happened to 'I'm not going alone, the Battousai guy is as skilled as I am?'" she barked trying to imitate his voice.

"He is he's also in worse shape then I am at the moment…and he defeated the man we were fighting…sort of…" he sighed placing his katana on the dresser.

"Sort of…either he did or didn't which one is it?"

"The man is dead…calm yourself and I'm going to bed…" he sighed as he limped his way to the futon.

"Hajime!" she growled.

"Oh how I've missed that sound…" he chuckled as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"You're impossible you big oaf…" she sighed leaving the room for a few moments.

"Is everything okay?" Eiji asked stepping out of his room and rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah…go back to bed Eiji…" she whispered kissing the boy on the forehead shooing him back into his room she then headed for the kitchen, after boiling up some water Tokio went back to her room kneeling down beside her husband she began tugging on his clothes successfully waking him up.

"Oh she can't be serious…I just got home woman…" Saitou sighed.

"Oh quit whining I'm cleaning up your wounds, and get those lustful thoughts out of your head, now help me take these off then you can go back to sleep…" she ordered tugging at his shirt.

Saitou sighed as he sat up and pulled off his shirt throwing it aside he plopped back down and watched as his wife winced at the wounds on his chest, "How's the boy?" he whispered.

"Doing alright…has nightmares every night though…this looks infected…" she sighed looking at his right shoulder.

"And the wolf slash kitty offspring?" he asked with a tiny grin as he lifted his head a bit eyeing her stomach.

Tokio laughed softly, "Is fine…Are you in any pain?"

"No but I probably will be later?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah why is that?" she asked quirking an eyebrow resting her fists on her hips.

"I forgot to mention I have two deep cuts on my legs…" he sighed.

Tokio stared at her husband in silence for like thirty seconds until she spoke up, "You do know the moment you're completely healed I'm beating you to a bloody pulp…"

"That's my girl…" he chuckled, "Hn now that's expected…I thought you said you'd let me sleep?"

"I will once I'm done yelling at you…"

"Just what I wanted…" he smiled and closed his eyes, Tokio smirked as she bent down and gave him a light kiss.

"Pants off now…" she ordered.

"A bit demanding tonight aren't we?" he smirked running his hand through her hair.

"I'll let you sleep, and make you kake soba…" she sang as she tried to coax her husband, "I'll even draw you a bath in the morning..." she whispered giving him a tiny smile.

Saitou quirked an eye as he looked at his wife, "Up to bribery now something has to be wrong what happened?"

"Nothing…what your wife can't take care of you?"

"She can but not if she's hiding something…"

"I am not…I'm just happy that you're home and alive…I love you…" she cooed placing a peck on his cheek.

"Hn knew there was a catch…" he smirked as he unbuttoned his trousers, Tokio poked him in the ribs and turned to dampen a cloth intent to clean his wounds.

As she finished tending to her husband whom had amazingly fallen asleep, Tokio laid a blanket over his body and cuddled up to him carefully resting her chin on top of his left shoulder, she then kissed his cheek and closed her eyes joining her husband in sleep.

The next day Saitou awoke to find himself lying on his left side his wife's back to him, inhaling her scent. Saitou lowered his head to nuzzle the back of her neck carefully moving his right arm to encircle his wife's waist he grit his teeth as he pulled her to him quirking an eye as she hadn't woken up by the movement. Saitou smirked as he untied her yukata and laid his calloused hand on her stomach feeling the hard bump he closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep hearing her sigh Saitou chuckled softly as he moved his hand to fondle her breasts.

Tokio grinned as she turned to face him, "You dear wolf are supposed to be recovering." she announced swatting his hand away.

"I'll recover later…" he chuckled kissing her neck and pulled her on top of him.

"Hmhmm…I don't think so…" Tokio giggled pushing herself to sit up.

"Oh sure ruin my fun…I'm wounded remember aren't you supposed to stay beside me and hold my hand telling me that everything will be alright…" Saitou smirked as he caressed her thighs up to her hips and leaned up with a tiny wince to lay a kiss on her lips.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked running her hands through his hair to feel for any lumps.

"No…at least I don't think so…It's a bit hard to remember…" he chuckled.

A tiny laugh escaped her lips as he leaned into her touch to rest his head against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tokio kissed his left temple, "Stay in bed…and that's an order…" she mock glared her husband pushing him back down.

"Yes dear…" Saitou smirked as he watched her tie up her yukata and covering her husband with the blanket Tokio left the room, Saitou sighed as he stared at the closed door then closed his eyes.

Tokio grinned as she headed in the kitchen to put water to boil, hearing a tiny grumble Tokio smirked, "Morning kiddo…" she spoke up as she washed the rice.

"Morning...you're in a good mood today?" Eiji yawned.

"Aha am I?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh well it's probably cause Hajime arrived late last night…" she smirked, "…and he managed to get himself wounded which means I get to torture him later…" she chuckled.

"Oh…" Eiji frowned a bit.

Tokio looked at him, "What's the matter kiddo?"

"Nothing I guess…"

Tokio quirked an eye, "Hey I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but you sweetie are staying in this house. You even think about running off just cause that grump of a husband of mine has returned I'll force him to get up despite his injuries to bring you back to me…and then I'll start yelling…" she smirked, "Hey come here…" she waved him forward, "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks but I got extremely attached to you sweetie and I'm not going to give you up that easily…you're mine now got that?" she whispered with a tiny chuckle pulling him into a hug. Eiji gave a tiny little smile as he hugged her back, "You okay now?"

"Yeah…you need any help?" he asked.

"Do I…I have four mouths to feed of course I need help…" she smiled.

After joking around for about an hour as they did every day, Tokio and Eiji were just about finished preparing breakfast when a groggy Saitou dressed in a gi and hakama trudged in the kitchen and leaned against the counter to watch his wife as she tested the noodles, Saitou smirked as he looked to his right at a frozen Eiji whom just stared at him.

Tokio quickly turned and jumped when she spotted her wolf, "Why do you have to sneak up on everyone…and I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

"I got hungry I also missed the shrill of your voice…" he chuckled at the tiny glare she gave him, "…so what's for breakfast?" he asked with a smirk when he heard Eiji snort.

"Soba like I promised now go sit down…before you hurt yourself…" she answered giving a tiny glare at Eiji whom desperately tried to hold in a smile.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Yes dear…a word of advice Eiji don't ever get hurt especially with her taking care of you…trust me you'll regret it…" he chuckled as he limped towards the living room.

Eiji grinned as he helped Tokio carry the food setting it down on the table, Tokio frowned as she saw Saitou wince as he sat down.

"Legs bothering you?" Tokio asked with a tiny smile.

"Obviously…" Saitou answered.

"Is he going to tell me how he got his injuries?" she quipped knowing what his answer would be.

"No…" he breathed as he watched her serve the food.

"You're no fun…"

"We've been courting for almost a year and you only find that out now?"

"Just a year it seems longer to me…"

"Think your funny?" Saitou smirked as he grasped the bowl of soba she handed.

"Yes…" Tokio answered with a smile as she poured some tea for the two men in her life at the moment. "What you didn't know that…you did hit your head I knew it was either that or he's becoming senile at his old age…" she teased.

"I am not old…and I'm definitely not senile… " Saitou defended himself.

"Well at least he hasn't forgotten how to argue..." she continued glancing at Eiji whom was trying very hard to not start laughing.

XxXxX

A few days later Saitou sat on the steps of the engawa at the back of the house a lit cigarette between his lips, with a tiny sigh he turned his head towards the boy as he helped Tokio in the garden, he smirked as he watched his sweet little wife glance at the boy wickedly as he arranged a few plants in the soil with his back turned to her. With an evil grin Tokio grasped a handful of dirt and taking aim she threw the dirt at Eiji whose eyes widened at the contact.

Eiji quickly turned to her with a tiny glare, "Oh you are so paying for that…" he chuckled as he started his own assault Tokio laughed as she ducked and quickly stood running towards the bathhouse Eiji in hot pursuit holding a huge clump of dirt in his hand.

Saitou chuckled softly as he ground out his cigarette and slowly stood heading back in the house knowing if he didn't get out of the line of fire that he'd probably get tackled or hit with a few clumps of ammunition.

Half an hour later, after Tokio and Eiij finished cleaning themselves up and not feeling like cooking that night, Tokio had asked the twelve-year-old to head for the Akabeko to get their dinner.

Tokio smirked as she walked into the living room and sat herself down on the arm of one of the chairs Saitou was sitting in, leaning down she brushed her lips on his temple while her left hand tilted his chin up.

Saitou chuckled softly, "Who won?" He asked with a tiny smirk.

"I did obviously…" she answered leaning against him careful of his right shoulder, she gently pulled back his gi to look at the bandaged wound, "So when are you going to report back to work?"

"Hn…I see you can't wait to get rid of me eh Kitty?"

"No…I was wondering how long I had you for…before you left for another year or something…" she sighed patting his gi closed and brushing her cheek against his just as a cat would after having his milk.

Saitou chuckled softly, "I'm giving myself time to recover…" he answered closing his eyes for a moment as his wife began to massage the back of his neck with her left hand.

"Which means what exactly a day or two?" she smirked as she ran her right hand across his chest and kissed the side of his mouth.

"I was thinking more like three…" he breathed pulling her to sit on his lap and began nipping at her jaw, while she giggled.

XxXxX

Four months later Tokio had found that her husband and newly adopted son had become extremely protective of the argumentative woman, Saitou kept insisting that she either lie or sit down and always seemed to narrow his eyes at her whenever she decided to take a walk by herself, and Eiji was always a few steps behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself always asking if she needed anything. Tokio would always warn them that if they didn't let up that she'd leave them both.

That morning Tokio stretched her back as she slowly made her way back to her room, "Men are to blame for everything…" she groaned as she groggily made her way back to bed to lie down on her right side trying not to move.

"Are we now…" Saitou chuckled as he nuzzled the back of her neck and gently caressed her stomach pulling her towards him.

"Stupid morning sickness…" she grumbled as she pulled the blanket to her neck and closed her eyes.

"Well then I suppose I should treat you to lunch as an apology…for all man kind…" Saitou smirked caressing her arm.

"I warn you now it's going to be a big lunch, since I can't seem to eat breakfast yet…"

She sighed turning in his embrace and cuddling up to him.

"Of course you think I'd let my wife, carrying our child starve…" he chuckled running his hand on her lower back. Tokio sighed as she closed her eyes wanting nothing more than a measly few hours sleep only to have her eyes snap open as she jumped a tiny yelp escaping her lips.

Saitou jumped as well as he looked at her, "What?" he asked watching as a tiny smile grace her lips, "What?" he repeated. Tokio quickly grasped his hand and laid it on her belly Saitou frowned then gasped and chuckled, "Looks like someone's awake…" he smirked and caressed her stomach.

"Yes naughty baby…needs to be scolded…" she sighed looking down, "Mommy needs her sleep…" she told her child then looked at her husband whom chuckled at her antics, Tokio smiled as she raised her hand to his cheek, Saitou looked up at her touch. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he whispered.

"Just making sure…" she smiled kissing him softly.

That morning after giving Eiji his usual sword lesson Saitou headed for work, while Eiji went to school for a few hours, and Tokio relaxed as she stayed in bed.

XxXxX

That evening after meeting Eiji at school, he and Tokio now walked through the market place, Tokio having a sudden craving and couldn't wait for her husband anymore steered her son towards the restaurant and they entered the Akabeko with a smile. A few moments later a very pissed off Tokio Fujita crossed her arms and stared at the four armed men before her, she and a dozen people were being tied up in the kitchen apparently the Akabeko was being robbed at the moment. Eiji frowned as he was tied up beside her.

"Are you alright auntie Tokio?" Eiji asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just peachy…" Tokio sighed as she observed the two men whom were supposed to be watching the customers, cooks and waitresses they seemed a bit nervous and not one to keep her mouth shut especially since she was starving Tokio decided to speak up, "You know if you idiots are this nervous why bother robbing this place?" she asked a bit irritated.

"Shut-up…" the eldest of the guards which was the leader yelled out.

"Shut-up?" Tokio quirked an eye, "Look you moron my husband has tried many times in that little quest and has failed miserably what the hell makes you think that you can shut me up?" she asked eliciting a chuckled to come out of Eiji.

The man narrowed his eyes and leaned down to her, "If you don't shut that trap of yours I'll stab you with this knife…" he growled.

Tokio didn't seem too fazed with the threat, "You lay a hand on me and I'll beat the living hell out of you…" she drawled.

"Ma'am will you please be quiet you're going to get us all killed…" a few of the customers pleaded.

"What he threatened me I threaten back…" Tokio sighed.

"Shut-up…" the man yelled backhanding her.

Eiji's eyes widened "You bastard…" he hissed.

"Oh Tokio, are you alright?" Tae asked.

Tokio looked up a tiny trickle of blood dribbled down her chin, "Ohh you're gonna pay for that…" she whispered with a tiny little grin.

The man laughed, "Is that right and what are you going to do?"

"Well in my condition nothing…just consider yourself lucky my husband hasn't arrived yet…" Tokio mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her stomach a small smile graced her lips as she stared at the man.

"Auntie Tokio?" Eiji looked at her a bit worried.

"I'm alright Eiji…" she whispered glaring at the man.

The man glanced over his shoulder at the woman, "Will you two hurry the hell up before some more customers arrive…" he growled. "Last thing I want is another pregnant woman bitching in here…" he grumbled.

"Relax we're almost done…" his companions answered.

Relaxing a bit he looked to the woman again whom took out a pocket watch and looked at the man with an evil grin on her lips.

"What are you grinning about?"

"You four aren't very bright are you?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah hubby is meeting you for lunch right?" the man chuckled and quirked an eye when he heard voices within the restaurant, apparently three people entered the restaurant only to find it empty.

"What are they closed or something…HELLO?"

One of the thief's rushed to the leader, "Hey we're in trouble there are three cops who just came in and want something to eat…" he whispered.

"Alright you…" he pointed his sword towards Tae, "Go get their order or something and if you say one word, I'll run her through got that?" Tae quickly nodded as she was pulled to her feet and pushed out of the room with a tray, "Alright now everyone keep quiet…that includes you…" he hissed at Tokio.

"What kind of morons rob a restaurant during the day when it's so close to lunch?" Tokio continued to rant.

"You want me to hit you again?" the man threatened.

"Auntie Tokio…" Eiji whispered.

Tokio smiled at the boy then looked at the man and clamped her mouth shut, running her right hand on her stomach she began to hum a tune and placed a tiny smile on her lips. "Shut-up…" the man growled.

Tokio stopped humming and looked at the man that little smile still on her lips, the thin trickle of blood still flowed down her chin as she had accidentally bitten her tongue when he had slapped her, though it annoyed her she refused to wipe it off knowing that Saitou was to join them for lunch and seeing the way she had been treated she was a bit curious as to how he'd act since he had become a bit protective of her during these last few months of pregnancy.

Tae nervously made her way to her awaiting customers, "Hello…what can I get you?" she asked the two officers sitting in a booth. Memorizing their order she turned to another booth where one Fujita Goro sat.

Saitou narrowed his eyes looking to Tae he sighed. "How many are there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…What?" Tae's eyes widened a bit.

"It's a bit obvious since this place is usually packed at this hour and the only people in here are me and those two…so how many are there?"

"Four…" Tae whispered, "Everyone is tied up in the back along with a dozen customers…" she tried desperately to stop shaking.

"Is Tokio and the boy with them?"

"Yes…one of the men said that if I tell you anything that he'll run her through, he's angered with her cause she won't keep quiet…"

Saitou sighed, "I keep warning her that one day that mouth of hers is going to get her killed…" he smirked as he stood up and took out a cigarette from his coat pocket, seeing someone peeking from the kitchen, Saitou sighed, "Would you be so kind as to box up my lunch I'll wait outside…" he spoke up a bit loudly so the moron could hear and smiled as he left through the front door lighting up his cigarette.

Tae returned to the kitchen only to be thrown to the ground. "Do they suspect anything?"

"No…" Tae breathed as she sat next to Tokio.

"Good, will you three idiots hurry the hell up…" the leader growled out.

"We're done…" one of the men grinned as he held four full bags of money. As did the others, "Alright time to get out of here…" he smirked as he and the others rushed towards the back exit.

The one who threatened Tokio laughed as he ran out of the door only to be stopped as a fist appeared out of nowhere and he was punched in the gut, landing on the ground hard he gasped for breath and opened his eyes as he saw two police officers tie up his comrades. Saitou towered over the man, "Please tell me you didn't plan this little heist?" he asked with a smirk, "What kind of an idiot robs a restaurant during the day when it's so close to lunch?"

"Oh that's what I said…" Tokio quipped with a tiny grin.

Saitou smirked as he glanced in the room his eyes narrowed as he spotted the thin trickle of blood on his wife's lip, slamming his heel on the man's chest to keep him still which made Eiji wince as he chuckled a bit, Saitou kept his voice calm, "Who did that?" he asked his wife.

Tokio quirked an eye in question, then dabbed at the blood on her chin, "Oh this?" she asked, "That one grounded under your shoe…" she gave an innocent smile, "He also said he was going to stab me with a knife…" she continued.

Saitou looked down at the man and kicked him in the side, "Sit up…" he ordered the man quickly did as he was told and leaned against the wall, "You hit a pregnant woman?"

"She wouldn't keep quiet…" the leader defended himself.

"Are you left or right handed?" Saitou asked.

"What?"

"Answer…"

"Right…why?"

Saitou took a deep breath through his nose and eyed the man, "Give me your hand…" he commanded kneeling down.

"Why?"

Saitou didn't say a word as he held out his hand waiting until the man did as he was told after a few seconds he shakily lifted his right hand, Saitou swiftly grasped it and broke the man's fingers, the man yelled out. Saitou clamped his gloved hand on the man's mouth to keep him quiet, "You hit another woman again especially one whom is with child and I'll do more then just break your fingers…" he warned then stood up and dragged the injured man to his companions and watched as he was being tied up.

Saitou then entered the kitchen and helped to cut loose the hostages pulling Eiji to stand eyeing the boy over he then turned at a smirking Tokio and kneeled down brushing his thumb on her chin wiping off the blood, "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Not really…he just backhanded me…" she sighed, "And I'm starving…"

"But of course you are…" he smirked as he helped her up and eyed her over, his hands grasping her arms, he then pulled her forward and as she passed by him he rested his right hand on her stomach for a few seconds satisfied that the three were alright. Saitou nudged her and Eiji forward into the restaurant and sat her down in one of the booths.

Tokio smirked "Hn is the captain worried about his wife?" she asked.

"Not entirely, that mouth of yours though…" he smirked while Eiji chuckled softly.

At that moment Tae rushed over to Tokio, "Oh dear are you sure you're alright Tokio?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine…food would be nice at the moment though…baby is starving." Tokio chuckled patting her stomach.

"Oh yes of course…" Tae laughed as she took the couples order and rushed into the kitchen.

After lunch Saitou walked Tokio and Eiji home.

XxXxX

A month later Tokio was walking to her favorite spot near the river, yet again Saitou had left for Kyoto for the third time that year but only for a few days, apparently the Kyoto police couldn't handle a certain broom head, not getting her husbands little joke Tokio shrugged as he kissed her goodbye and left for the train, that had been three days ago.

Tokio frowned a bit as she spotted a small group of people before her apparently heading to the market. Her eyes widened when she recognized the woman in the purple kimono. "Hey wait…I know you…" she spoke up stopping the group, Kaoru smiled as she stopped and looked at the pregnant lady, "Yeah you're that violent girl…" Tokio smiled.

Kaoru's smiled disappeared as she narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Every time I see you, you keep hitting that skinny little guy…" Tokio looked to Kenshin whose eyes widened while Yahiko and Sano only laughed Tokio craned her neck to look at the two laughing behind the couple, "…and beating up that little kid."

Yahiko quickly became quiet, "Hey I'm not little…" he growled.

"Wow…you guys are easy to rile up…" Tokio giggled then jumped as she felt a violent kick within her belly, "Alright, alright I'm going…" she scolded her baby, "Well it was nice talking to you…" Tokio smiled again and left.

"Do you believe her…" Kaoru was now fuming. "I am not violent…didn't her mother ever teach her some manners?"

Tokio chuckled, "SHE TRIED IT NEVER STUCK…" she yelled back.

"Ahehe I don't think she meant it in that way Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin tried to calm her a bit as he turned and watched her walk towards the river and settled down beside a tree, wrapping her shawl tightly around herself she then opened a book and began reading it.

A few hours later the Kenshin-gumi along with a certain fox and two little girls were returning to the dojo, Kenshin suddenly stopped getting Kaoru's attention, "Kenshin what's wrong?"

"That woman is still there…"

"Eh…well I suppose we should go see if she's alright even if she is rude…" Kaoru sighed as she stepped off the road and headed towards the woman.


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Little Treasure

Chapter 8 Sweet little treasure

Saitou rolled his eyes as he stepped off the train, "Morons…" he grumbled at the idiots he had to deal with in Kyoto. Saitou sighed as he lit himself a cigarette and looked to his subordinate beside him.

"Well now what kind of trouble do ya suppose I could start up here?" Chou chuckled as he looked around.

"Start any and I'll throw you in a cell, understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know calm down…" Chou sighed as he followed the wolf to the police precinct.

Arriving at the precinct Saitou gestured for one of his officers to step forward, Saitou then turned to Chou. "Officer Matsu here will show you around…" Saitou then left the precinct to head for home.

"Hey boss…How come you're sticking me with this little shrimp?"

Saitou smirked as he turned to Chou who was being glared by Matsu, "You're not going to take that kind of insult from this man are you officer Matsu?"

Chou quirked an eye then turned to Matsu who lunged forward grabbing Chou's arm twisted it then stretched out his leg and tripped the broom haired man sending him crashing down to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing squirt I'm a cop…" Chou growled.

Matsu turned quirking an eye he looked to his superior, "Thank-you Matsu…" Saitou chuckled as he turned and left the two to argue in the street. Walking home Saitou sighed as he found the house empty, "She better not be getting herself into any trouble…" he sighed as he headed for her usual spot by the river. He quirked an eye when he spotted Eiji whom was walking from school, "If you hadn't noticed home is the other way…" he smirked.

"Saitou-san…you're back…I know home's that way but auntie Tokio is this way…" he smiled.

"Is she now…Hn…" Saitou sighed as he walked beside the boy, his eyes narrowed a bit as he spotted a tiny little disturbance as they were about to cross the bridge.

"Is there something wrong Saitou-san?" Eiji asked as he looked up at the officer.

"Go to your mother I'll be there shortly…" he sighed as he made his way to the arguing people.

Eiji shrugged as he crossed the bridge and quirked an eye as he spotted several people surrounding his mother.

XxXxX

"You know she's kinda cute when she's sleeping…" Sano chuckled seeing a tiny frown on Megumi.

Ayame and Suzume sat beside Tokio and looked at her belly curiously, Kaoru giggled as she looked at the girls leaning down she gently shook the pregnant lady, "Miss…miss wake up…"

Tokio jolted awake lifting her arms she came a few inches shy in slapping Kaoru, "What get…oh it's you hi…where the hell am I…" Tokio yawned looking around, then spotted the two little girls, "Well hello…who are you?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm Ayame and dat's my sister Suzume…"

"Hello…" Suzume chirped.

"Well hello…I'm Tokio…" she smiled shaking their hands, then looked to the rest of the group seeing that Kaoru still looked a bit pissed. Tokio chuckled, "I'm sorry about earlier my husband keeps telling me that my mouth always gets me in trouble…" she laughed, then looked to Kenshin, "And will you at least give an effort in trying to defend yourself…I mean it's a wonder she hasn't broken anything of yours yet…"

"Well I do try my best that I do…" Kenshin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Megumi smiled as she kneeled down, "Are you alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we just wanted to make sure…" Sano sighed as he leaned against the tree.

"I'm a doctor and I haven't seen you at the clinic…"

"Why would I go at the clinic I'm not sick…"

"No but you are pregnant…" Megumi pointed out.

Tokio blinked a few times, "I am?" she spoke in a surprised tone.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Megumi sighed as Yahiko chuckled.

"Yes…My husband is also determined to find the cure…" Tokio drawled, "Look I eat healthy, I walk every day and I sleep a lot…if there's something wrong then I'll come see you…"

"You should have come to see me much earlier, when are you due?"

"In about a month…" Tokio shrugged.

"A month…I insist you come see me tomorrow…"

"My you're bossy…"

Sano barked a laughed and quickly found himself slapped upside the head by Megumi.

"Ow…" 'How'd she get up so fast?'

While they were arguing Tokio tried to stand up only to find that she couldn't, she smiled when she spotted Eiji running towards them, "Auntie Tokio…" he grinned as he walked up to her.

"Hi kiddo…" she smiled.

"You okay?" he asked kneeling down to her.

"Yeah I just can't get up…" she laughed, Eiji wrapped his arms around her and helped her to stand.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the boy, "Eiji!"

Eiji turned and looked to the rurouni, "It's you…"

"You know this kid Kenshin?" Sano asked standing up straight.

"Yes we met in Kyoto…Saitou said that he would send him to…his wife…" Kenshin's eyes immediately widened.

"His wife…wait you're Saitou's wife?" Sano asked surprised pointing a finger at the woman.

"Yes…" she answered still having an arm wrapped around Eiji's shoulders.

"Where is he?" Sano continued.

Tokio frowned, "Kyoto."

"Have you seen or heard from him since?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh…No…" Tokio answered a bit confused and a little irritated.

Sano sighed, "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but ah Saitou's…well…he's uh…" Sano sighed looking at the woman's belly.

"I'm what?" Saitou asked lighting a cigarette.

"Saitou!" Everyone gasped.

"I told you I could get out of any situation moron…why the hell are you worrying about me anyways?"

"Wait you mean you haven't gone back home until today?" Sano asked a bit pissed at the wolf. "It's been over five months…"

"What the hell are you talking about…he left a few days ago because the Kyoto police couldn't handle some idiot…" Tokio laughed.

Saitou smirked as he finished his cigarette and ground it with his foot, "Moron…" he sighed looking to Sano.

Tokio lifted a hand to her mouth as she giggled then looked to her husband, "I still don't get that broom head joke..." she smirked then craned her neck to look behind him, "Well I'm a bit relieved that you haven't sent a search party for me…" she smiled then turned to the group, "…it was nice arguing with you all…" she chirped and walked up to her husband whom laid a hand on her back and led her up the hill.

"It was nice to see you again Himura-san…" Eiji chuckled as he ran up the hill and followed his adoptive parents as they began walking home.

"Really can you believe that girl she's more violent then I am…" Tokio chuckled stumbling a few steps grabbing at her husband, Saitou took her hand and encircled it around his arm.

"Hn would it surprise you to know that the red haired man beside her is a well known swordsman?"

"If he's so well known how come I've never heard of him and why is he hanging around with that psycho?"

"He became a wanderer and is staying at her home which is a dojo…"

"Oh so he's teaching?"

"No…"

"Then what does he do?"

"The laundry…" Saitou smirked.

"What…actually never mind, I've never heard of a famous swordsman named Kenshin…"

"He wasn't known as Kenshin during the Revolution…"

"No then who was he?"

"Battousai the Manslayer…"

"YOU LIE…that skinny little guy?" she turned to look at the rurouni.

"Yes him…" Saitou chuckled as he turned her back to continue on their way back home.

"He's the guy you brought to Kyoto for that battle thing right?"

"Yes…"

Tokio stopped and faced her husband placing her hands on his cheeks she then felt his forehead, "Are you sure you're not delusional?"

Saitou rolled his eyes when he heard Eiji chuckle.

Half an hour later Saitou held the gate open and waited until the two walked through, Eiji ran up the steps and entered the house, Saitou smirked as he pulled her back, "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Saitou drawled.

Tokio laughed softly as she pulled him down for a kiss, "Welcome home…" she breathed kissing him again.

XxXxX

The next day after sending Eiji off to school, Tokio headed for the market, and leaning against the clinic she sighed, "Oh this should be fun…" she grumbled when she spotted Megumi whom smiled and gestured for her to sit beside Kenshin whom was rubbing his jaw at the moment. Tokio leaned forward, "She didn't beat you up again did she?"

"What…" Kenshin chuckled when he noticed who was speaking to him, "Oh no…" he smirked, "I'm afraid miss Kaoru went on a rampage and ran after Sano as he was teasing her…again…"

"And you got caught in the middle…" Tokio laughed.

"Not exactly…Yahiko and Sano did they're in the other room with Megumi…" he smirked. "You can always tell since you can always here them arguing…"

Tokio chuckled softly as she eyed the man over, "How are your injuries faring?"

"Oro?"

"From Kyoto…you and my husband fought a man…he said you were in worse shape then he was…"

"Oh yes…they're healing well…how is Eiji?"

"He still has nightmares but he's adjusting…" she smiled wrapping her arms around her stomach and hummed a small tune.

"Will this one be your first?" Kenshin asked gesturing to her stomach.

Tokio nodded happily, then looked up when Sano and Yahiko were shoved forward by an angered Megumi whom then looked to the young lady, "Now if you'll come with me…" Megumi smiled and sighed, "Thank goodness you decided to finally come see me…"

"Well the last thing I want is you tracking me down and getting myself dragged here…"

"I'm wondering how exactly could you…a sweet, pretty, innocent little thing marry a guy like Saitou…" Sano asked.

"Well that would be simple…see he asked me…" Tokio smirked as she patted the man on the arm and followed Megumi.

At that Kenshin chuckled softly as he stood and followed Yahiko outside.

XxXxX

A month later

Tokio slowly walked over to the police station ignoring the pain she felt at the moment, they had begun twenty minutes ago and Police headquarters was the closest place she could think of to go she just hoped the man she wanted to see was there…slowly entering the building she froze and leaned against the wall, a man wearing a red coat noticed her entering. Frowning a bit Chou stepped forward and bent down to be able to see her eyes, "Are ya alright there ma'am?"

"Go-ro…Fuji-ta…I…" was all she could say as she dropped to the floor and screamed out in pain.

The broom haired man quickly grabbed her before she landed on the floor, leaning her back he looked her over and noticed that she was pregnant, he looked at her stomach then at her eyes and sweat covered face, "Eh are you in labor?"

"Yes…" she breathed with a tiny smile, 'you idiot…' then looked up at the man's hair, 'Right…broomhead…okay now I get it…' she groaned as she began breathing heavily.

Two other officers approached and helped lift the woman carrying her into another room laying her down on a sofa like bed. "You're going to be alright ma'am…Haku get a doctor, Ichiro get some blankets and hot water…" he ordered then looked at her, "Remember ta breathe…" Chou instructed.

Tokio glared at the man with the dozen swords strapped to his person, "Goro Fujita…" she repeated.

"Ma'am?" Chou quirked an eye taking a tiny step back.

"GET HIM IN HERE NOW…" she screamed breathing heavily and groaning out in pain.

"Yes ma'am…" Chou whom was now a bit frightened of the woman before him quickly got up and left the room, a few more officers entered the room wanting to help the woman but the moment they laid their hands on her she snapped back at them.

"Eh boss?" Saitou heard from behind his door as well as a gentle knock,

"What is it?" Saitou frowned as he looked through several files.

"Eh a woman just entered the precinct asking for ya?"

Saitou looked up, and after a long pause he sighed, "Well what does she want?"

"I've no idea…she's screaming for ya and well she just went into labor…"

"What?" Saitou frowned as he stood up and followed the officer, his eyes widened a bit when he entered the room with all the yelling.

"Don't touch me…" she hissed in warning at the officer before her who slowly backed off his arms before him just in case she decided to throw something which she apparently did finding a cup beside the sofa.

"Everyone out…" Saitou ordered as he approached his wife. "Tokio?" he whispered sitting down beside her.

Tokio breathed rather quickly as she grasped his arms when another wave of pain hit her, "Oh kami…" she breathed.

Saitou looked to Chou. "Well did any of you have the good sense to call for a doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah he's on his way…" Chou answered.

Saitou then turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you didn't walk all the way here?"

"Of course not…" she breathed, "I swam…then when that got tiring I jumped and crawled…I blame you for this you know…Oh…"

"Really and why is that?" Saitou had a small grin on his lips wanting her to focus on the argument he had started so she would try and forget the pain she was feeling.

"If you hadn't come home all hot and bothered nine months ago, I wouldn't be in this predicament…" she growled in a whisper.

Saitou chuckled, "If I remember correctly you were more then willing…" he whispered in turn.

"Oh shut-up…" she hissed.

Saitou leaned down to her ear whispering so low that she was the only one that could hear him, "In fact as I recall you were the one who began the whole ordeal…" he chuckled laying a soft kiss below her left ear, "You wrapped your arms around me nearly ripping my uniform apart and kissing my neck and chest. I distinctly remember that…" he smirked as he could feel her digging her nails in his arms.

"Oh I'm so going to…" was all she said as she screamed out again.

An old man entered the room with a small smile, "Oh well it sounds like I got here just in time…" he turned to the officers still in the room who were hardly listening to the little conversation between husband and wife, "Would you all please leave…I highly doubt this young lady wants an audience when she's delivering this child…" he chuckled as he stepped forward and laid a hand on her forehead, "You as well sir…" the doctor told Saitou who kept his eyes on his wife.

The moment he was about to stand Tokio clutched to him pulling him back to her, "No…" she pleaded, "I can't do this…" she whispered.

Saitou ran his hand on her left cheek, "If you can handle me as your husband as well as raise a twelve year old son I'm sure you can birth this child." He drawled.

"Oh you are such an insensitive asshole…" she growled.

The doctor looked at the two and frowned a bit, "Doctor I'm afraid she might become violent if I leave…" Saitou smirked as he watched her eyes forming a glare towards her husband, "She attacked my officers as they tried to help her…" he continued.

"You just wait until this baby's born…" she warned.

"Oh and what will you do?"

"I'll beat the living…Oh god…" she gasped.

Saitou leaned down as he was now a few inches from his wife's lips, "You'll beat the living what?…Hn interesting…You better hurry and give birth to this child then…" he smirked. "I'd like to know what exactly it is that you're going to do to me…"

Tokio glared at the man and took a deep breath through her nose, "You're going to regret it the moment this kid is out of me…"

"Really…I highly doubt that…" he chuckled leaning down and molding his lips to hers in a possessive kiss.

XxXxX

A week later

Sitting in the living room late that night Saitou gently rocked his little girl in his arms holding her rather possessively as she looked at the man whom held her. Running his thumb against her cheek, he pulled the blanket to cover her more fearing that she might be cold, Saitou smirked as he continued telling her a story, for some reason she kept quiet every time she heard his voice.

Telling her about the wolves of Shinsengumi and how the leader of the pack defeated many foes while being irritated by an annoyance named Okita, Saitou smirked, "Aren't you tired yet kitten?" he asked with a tiny grin.

Kaiya only gurgled in reply, Saitou stopped talking when he sensed movement within the house, looking up he spotted Eiji rubbing the back of his head grumbling as he made his way into the kitchen. "Nightmares again?" he asked.

Eiji jumped and looked in the living room, "Don't you ever sleep Saitou-san?"

"Not at the moment Kaiya was fussing and since I was already up figured I'd let Tokio sleep." He whispered looking at the boy, "You really should try and get some sleep...we have a very long day tomorrow…" he chuckled.

Eiji quirked an eye, "We do?"

XxXxX

That morning, Saitou sat outside and held his little girl while Tokio and Eiji finished eating their breakfast, "Well I'll be I take it my wolf will become extremely protective…" Tokio chuckled as she kneeled down and kissed the top of her little girl's head, then leaned up and kissed her husband.

"Like I wasn't when I married you…" he smirked.

"Oh come now I'm just an annoyance remember…" she giggled running her hand through his hair.

"Of course you are…" he chuckled then turned to look at her, "But you're my annoyance…" he smirked.

Tokio laughed softly, "My husband…always the romantic…" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder and watched their daughter sleep. "So where are you taking us today?"

Saitou quirked an eye as he regarded his wife and refused to say a word, Tokio sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Why do I even bother asking…" she chimed and held out her arms to get their little treasure ready for the trip. Saitou frowned as he reluctantly gave her back to his mother watching as she stood and entered the house, taking out a cigarette from within his gi Saitou sighed as he lit it and watched a few people walk by.

Several minutes later Saitou still leaned against the engawa finishing his second cigarette and watching as Eiji walked around the yard apparently bored out of his mind, waiting for his mother to get ready. Saitou had decided to spend a quiet evening with his family today wanting to surprise his sweet little wife he had called for a carriage whom now stood in front of the gate waiting.

Saitou chuckled as he heard the door close behind him, turning he watched as Tokio cradled their daughter in her arms and carefully stepped down the steps Tokio sighed as she eyed her husband, "Alright we're ready…so where exactly are you taking us that is such a secret?" she asked handing him a cloth bag which held the baby's things.

"Hn like I'd tell you…" he smirked as he laid a hand on her lower back and led her towards the carriage.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"No…"

"Argh you're no fun…"

"All to irritate you with dear…" Saitou chuckled helping her to step within the carriage then called for Eiji nudging him within he then told the driver to drive off as he settled beside his wife.

Tokio quirked an eye at Eiji whom was grinning madly, "You know where we're going don't you?" she asked with a tiny huff.

"Well yeah…"

"So tell me…" she ordered rocking Kaiya in her arms.

"No it'll ruin the surprise…" he smirked.

Tokio sighed as she narrowed her eyes and looked to Saitou, "Gathering up followers are we?"

"Of course not…" Saitou chuckled as he leaned to the right and ran his thumb against Kaiya's cheek eliciting a tiny yawn from the child.

An hour later the carriage stopped and Saitou smirked, Tokio raised a brow, "Now what?"

"Give me Kaiya…" he chuckled as he held out his arms, Tokio huffed as she gently placed their little girl in daddy's arms, Saitou chuckled as he opened the door gesturing for Eiji to get out first, Kaiya began to whimper a bit, Saitou lifted her to his lips and gave her a tiny kiss, "Shshshshsh…" he whispered as he stepped out and waited for Tokio to follow.

Tokio narrowed her eyes as she followed her husband then gasped as she immediately noticed where they were. "Is this?"

"The ocean, yes it is…now will Kitty step out or will she enter the carriage again?" he asked with a tiny chuckle, "Perhaps she's afraid to get her paws wet…"

"Oh…you…" she laughed stepping down from the carriage and walked to her husband turned to him grasped his face pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Saitou smirked, "Anything else you've never seen before?" he asked a bit curiously.

"Ooohhh I'm thinking…" she grinned staring at the light blue water.

"Eiji take her to the beach before she melts in this heat…"

Eiji snickered as he ran up to her and grasped her hand, "C'mon auntie Tokio…" he pulled on her arm. "Can't believe you've never seen the ocean before…" he chortled.

Saitou sighed as he looked to Kaiya, "I do hope you grow up to be just like your mother…" he chuckled tickling under her chin making her laugh he then looked up and followed his wife and eldest son a tiny smirk on his lips.

The End…


End file.
